Summer love
by dramaqueen259009
Summary: When Tyson stays at Mr D's for the summer, the group meet a new friend... Kayla Marie Dickinson. But summer leads to something more serious for Kai... and decisions are made that will change their lives forever.
1. Woah dude!

hey! erm i think this is technically my 3rd fanfic uploaded now... well two stories up in one night... i couldnt choose which one to focus on!!!

erm anyway, i hope u enjoy this... let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: nope, dont own beyblade... do own the plot and main character tho! yay! lol

Summary: When Tyson stays at Mr D's for the summer, the group meet a new friend... Kayla Marie Dickinson. But summer leads to something more serious... and decisions that will change their lives forever.

* * *

"I don't get why Grandpa wont let me stay at the dojo alone! I mean, what does he think I'm gonna do? Burn the house down?" Tyson was complaining as he dragged his suitcases up to the gate of the mansion ahead of him.

"Well, Ty, there was that time he popped down the shops…" started Max, pulling Tyson's other suitcase.

"And when he went to answer the door…" Ray continued, grinning as he hauled yet another of Tyson's bags to the front gate.

"So basically," grinned Tala who was laughing at the struggling teens, "that's exactly what he thinks!"

Tyson glared at the group around him. Ray, Kenny and Max were helping to carry the bags, but somehow, the Russians (Kai and Tala) had managed to get away with it. They'd claimed that if they had to give up their time to drive Tyson's "crap" places, they were not going to carry it. So now they were both smirking at the others who were struggling with enormous suitcases. Hilary was stood to the side, holding a lamp and had protested that she was carrying something.

"Put it this way buddy, at least you get to live in a mansion for the summer!" Max said, beaming.

Tyson grinned back, "I guess you're right, Maxie. I'm sure Mr D will let you stay over some time. Oh! Maybe I could have a party!"

Kai rolled his eyes as Tyson and Max began making plans for a party that would probably never happen, and turned his attention to the house in front of them.

The garden was big. Well, it was more than big, it was HUGE! It was all ornamental and expertly maintained and created, you could tell just by looking at it. The house looked like it wouldn't be out of place in an English historic novel. What with all the decoration and French windows, all in a light stone colour. There were balcony's around the top two floors of the mansion, and above that was the roof, with huge attic windows. Despite all this, Kai was unimpressed. He didn't like mansions. They were too big and often had only a few people to roam their vast halls. Besides, his grandfather, Voltaire, had left him at least two bigger ones than this when he had died the year before, making Kai a very rich man.

Tyson however was in awe. Suddenly the prospect of spending the summer with Mr Dickenson didn't seem so bad after all.

"Welcome to the Dickenson estate. Please state your name and business." came a polite voice. Tyson jumped and finally spotted the speaker box at the side of the gate.

"Erm… hey dude! It's the world champ here, and Mr D's expecting me!" Tyson almost yelled into the box.

"Tyson Granger?" came the voice.

"Duh!" Tyson rolled his eyes.

"Very well." said the box, the man's voice seemed to be holding his patience in check, "You may enter. Stay off the grass."

With that the gates swung open to admit them, and the group began the long walk up to the house. Tyson had almost collapsed by the time they reached the door, and had burdened Ray with yet more cases as he protested he was too tired to carry them any more. As they reached the door, it was pulled open and two men dressed in suits hurried forward to relieve the party of their baggage.

"Wow! Thanks! That was really heavy!" said Hilary as one took the lamp from her. Ray, Max and Kenny glared at her and she shrugged smiling.

They would have stood outside for hours, until Kai and Tala led the way inside, followed by a group of somewhat nervous teens now. The inside of the house was even more grandly decorated than the outside, and portraits lined the walls, each one of its occupants looking down from their gilded frames at the teenagers.

"Wow!" gasped Tyson looking around, "This… is… amazing!" Max and Kenny nodded in agreement.

"Doesn't it seem like they're watching you, though?" Ray asked, looking around, feeling the eyes of the portraits following his every move. He shuddered.

"That's what portraits are meant to do." said Kai, rolling his eyes, "The good ones anyway."

They stood looking around for a few moments more until Mr Dickenson appeared, smiling at them.

"Ah, welcome boys and Hilary! This is my humble home." he said gesturing around, "Now, Tyson someone will show you to your room in a minute and give you a tour of the house. But before all that, would you like some refreshments?" he asked.

"You… live here, Mr D? This isn't some kind of a joke is it?" Tyson asked, loudly. So loudly that he could hear his words bouncing back in echo towards him.

"No joke Tyson, I hope you'll settle in here. And the rest of you are welcome to stay as often as you wish." Mr D smiled at the group.

"Thanks, Mr Dickenson" said Ray politely for the group.

"You're quite welcome Ray. Now I'll just be a minute." Mr Dickenson walked away, leaving the boys stood, waiting for him to return.

Any conversation was cut off by the chiming noise of the doorbell. Everyone looked towards the door, eyebrows raised as a man in a suit hurried forward to answer it. The door swung open and a girl was stood there.

She was average in height, but that was all that was average about her. She had pale creamy skin and was skinny, but not overly so, and her clothes clung to her frame in the right places. She was wearing what seemed to be a school uniform. It consisted of a white shirt, the first two buttons undone, and it was tucked into a navy blue skirt that reached mid thigh. She also had a blue blazer with a symbol in red embroidered onto it. On her feet she wore simple black dolly shoes. The girl had a heart shaped face that was framed by hair so long, it reached the bottom of her back. A head band, the same colour as her blazer, brushed the silky black hair from her face and brought out her lively emerald green eyes. She was smiling broadly as she stood in the doorway.

"James! Wonderful to see you again!" she said, shaking the Butler's hand. She spoke in a light, musical voice and with an English accent.

"Quite, shall I get your bags?" James, the Butler said, still not smiling.

The girl rolled her eyes, "Like I'm going to be able to stop you." she said and the man nodded to two porters who had appeared and began to unload bags from the limousine that was parked behind the girl.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Tyson asked, pointing at the limo.

It was then that the girl noticed the group, "Erm, hi. Are you visiting?" she asked, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Well, you could say that." said Max, "We are anyway."

The girl nodded politely then, after a few uncomfortable minutes asked, "Look, I don't mean to be rude, but… who are you?"

Tyson's jaw dropped, "You don't know who I am?" he asked dumbstruck. When she shook her head he yelled, "I'm the world champ! How could you not have heard of me?"

The girl still looked confused and raised an eyebrow, so Kai decided to explain, "Ignore the idiot." he started, "That's Tala…" Tala winked at her and she blushed, "Ray, Kenny and Max…" each waved and Max beamed at her, on sugar high, she returned the waves and lifted an eyebrow at Max, "The girl's Hilary and the idiot's Tyson." Hilary waved excitedly thinking well, maybe I'll have someone to shop with! and Tyson just glared at her.

"Well, it's good to meet you." she said, then she walked up to Kai, her hips swaying, "But you haven't told me who you are…" she said, inches away from Kai, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

Kai looked back down at her, eyebrow raised, smirking. He took hold of her hand and kissed it lightly, saying, "You can call me Kai. Now, why don't you tell us who you are?" he asked.

"Me?" she asked, mock surprised. She moved in closer, putting her hands on his chest. Kai looked vaguely shocked, but pleased, and put one hand on her back, pulling her closer.

"I am way out of your league." she said, pushing him away.

Tala laughed loudly along with Tyson, whilst the rest tried to hide it. "Man, you got shot down!" Tala said, between laughs.

"Shut up." growled Kai, embarrassed.

The girl grinned and walked over to Tala who was doubled up laughing. She stood in front of him, hands on hips. Tala's laugh petered off as he looked up to see her watching him. Tala recovered quickly and said, all charm, "You know, I'm way ahead of Kai in the leagues." he winked again at her.

This time, the girl didn't blush. She looked interested, "Really?"

"Oh yeah! I mean, I get all the girls." Tala was relaxing into his role of player, "but, you know, you sure look good in that uniform. I wonder how you'd look without it." he whispered. The guys stared at him incredulously not believing what Tala was saying.

"Wouldn't you like to find out?" she asked, winking at him.

Tala looked surprised, he wasn't used to girls reacting this way to him. Then he nodded, "You bet."

The girl smirked at him and said, "Well, sorry Red, but you aren't my type." Tala grinned and then what she'd said hit him and he frowned. Everyone burst out into laughter again.

Ray was impressed. In two minutes this mystery girl had managed to knock down the two biggest players he knew. And Kai and Tala knew their stuff. He thought, laughing mentally.

As Tala tried to work out that she'd insulted him, the girl let out a cry of "Grandpa!" and ran over to where Mr Dickenson had returned. She hugged him tightly and Mr Dickenson, laughing, hugged her back.

Whilst the two were reunited, Ray looked between Tala and Kai. The looks on their faces were priceless. Both were in a state of shock.

"Dude. I think you just hit on Mr D's granddaughter!" whispered Tyson to them both. Neither boy moved, still too stunned at this sudden turn of events.

"It's great to see you again, Gramps!" the girl said, bringing everyone's attention to the two again.

"You too, Kit. You're back earlier than expected." Mr D said, beaming at his granddaughter.

"I came straight from school! Leon got the plane ready for when I'd finished so I didn't have to wait around!" she explained excitedly.

Mr D suddenly remembered he had other guests and cleared his throat, "Ah, well Tyson I'd hoped to give you some time to settle in before- but never mind. Boys, this is my granddaughter, Kayla-Marie Dickenson. Kayla, these are the boys."

"It's lovely to meet you all." Kayla said, blowing a kiss at Kai and Tala who seemed to snap out of their trances.

"You have a granddaughter?" they asked in unison, staring at her.

Mr D chuckled, "Yes Boys. Kayla comes to stay with me every holiday." he looked at his watch, "Oh dear. Erm, I'm sorry everyone but I have an important meeting to attend at the office. Kayla, would you mind showing the boys around before you settle in?"

"Of course I will, Gramps. You go and enjoy your meeting." she smiled and Mr D said goodbye and left.

"I didn't know Mr D had a granddaughter." said Hilary, puzzled.

Kayla shrugged, "Why should you? It's not like you ask Gramps questions about his family life is it?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Tala, stammering slightly.

"I was having too much fun." she replied smirking at him.

"Does he know his granddaughter acts like a slut?" Kai asked bluntly, glaring at her.

"I do not!" she almost yelled at him. Then she grinned, "I was just having fun." she said shrugging, then she said dangerously, "Does he know you hit on me? No? Well then, you don't tell, and I don't." she grinned at Kai, poking his nose. Kai looked slightly panicked at the thought of Mr D finding out.

"So, do you want me to show you around?" she asked the group. Most of them nodded and she began, "Well, that door leads to the indoor swimming pool, sauna and hot tub. The one next to it is the entertainment wing of the house, with every games console imaginable, arcade games, film rooms… you get the picture. Over the other side is the way to the garden rooms and just there is a series of receiving rooms, where Gramps puts his visitors." She looked at all the shocked faces, "Sorry, am I going too fast for you?" she grinned.

"Go back to that swimming pool bit…" said Tyson, amazed at the expanse of the house.

Kayla sighed. This was going to be one loooong day.

* * *

so any thoughts? hope you enjoyed it... i will post the 2nd chapter tongiht and hopefully get more up asap.

onto chapter 2!


	2. Flying down banisters

well, hope you all liked the 1st chapter...

onto the second! Enjoy!

* * *

Two hours later Kayla had shown them the library, three studies, two portrait rooms and four bathrooms on the first floor and they were now on the second. She had pointed out Mr D's bedroom and adjoining en suite and three guest rooms, all with en suite's. The group were tiring fast and Kayla opened a door in the wing opposite Mr D's rooms.

"This is my room." she said. Everyone looked inside in shock. It wasn't richly furnished like the rest of the house in golds and creams and reds, but was magenta in colour and sported a circular bed in the centre of the room. Shelves were on one side and two doors opposite them. In the corner was a desk with a laptop, scanner, printer and multiple digital cameras.

"What's through those doors?" asked Hilary pointing.

"Well, one's the bathroom and the other is my wardrobe." before Kayla had even finished, Hilary had run over and pulled it open revealing a humungous room with thousands of items of clothing. Hilary fainted in shock.

"Oh for crying out loud." Kayla moaned, "it's a wardrobe!"

"But it's bigger than my room and the bathroom and my parents room and-" Hilary was saying excitedly.

"Yeah yeah, I get the picture." Kayla cut her off quickly and pulled the doors shut. Then she ushered them out of her room. Once they were all stood in the corridor again she pointed to other doors spaced out along both sides, "They are guest rooms, so I'm guessing you'll be staying in one of them. Wait a minute, how many of you are staying here?" she asked looking at them all.

"Just Tyson." said Ray, as Tyson was currently opening doors wide and trying to select a room to fit him.

"So, what the hell are you lot doing here?" she asked annoyed.

"We had to carry the bags." said Hilary, as if she was exhausted.

"You carried a lamp, Hilary! It wasn't exactly heavy!" Ray said scowling. As Hilary began arguing back, Kayla rolled her eyes and turned to the Russians.

"Want to get something to eat?" she asked and without waiting for a response walked back downstairs. Tala and Kai followed, scowling at Kayla from behind.

"Would you guys quit that! It's very annoying." she said unexpectedly, turning around to glare at them. Tala didn't notice in time and accidentally walked into her, and knocked her off balance. As she began to lose her balance and fall backwards, Kai shot forward and grabbed her round the waist, steadying her. Kayla grabbed hold of his shirt to stop herself from falling and held on tight, eyes shut.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself looking up at Kai's smirking face. She blushed and pulled away, straightening her clothing as she did. "Thanks." she said quietly and turned around again, once more leading them down the stairs.

When the small group reached the kitchens at the back of the house, they were greeted by the loud noises of people shouting and the hiss of things cooking. The two boys stood in the doorway looking on as three cooks argued and cooked simultaneously. Kayla entered the kitchen, and was instantly greeted by three loud shouts of welcome and all of the cooks clustered around her, hugging her in turn.

"hey! I can't breathe!" Kayla protested and the three women hustled her over to a seat, all laughing and gossiping like geese. "It's nice to see you all again too!" Kayla said and was trying her best to answer all the questions that they were asking her at once, and failing overall. "Wait! Calm down!" the three women became quieter, and Kayla took a deep breath, "Right, Brigitta: yes of course the food there was awful, it was a boarding school for Christ's sakes. Sally; Yes I missed you, and no of course I didn't get into any trouble this time… that gramps knows about anyway! And Carla; yes I would like something to eat. My special please, and I'm sure my friends here would too."

At that, all three women finally noticed the two boys and ushered them to the table in the middle of the room. The two seemed overwhelmed at the attention and they sat down. Within minutes a feast was placed on the table. There were sandwiches and crisps, and in the centre of the table, a huge chocolate cake, which Kayla was cutting a slice from. She looked up at their faces and raised an eyebrow, "What? This is the first decent thing I've eaten in months!" Still they stared at her. "Stop staring at me!" she said, annoyed.

"You're going to eat all that?" Tala asked, pointing to the huge slice of cake she was now eating.

"Well I'm not going to let it go to waste am I?" she replied irritated and demonstrated this by taking a big bite of chocolate cake.

Tala grinned and shrugged as if admitting defeat and helped himself to a slice of cake. Soon, Kai was tucking in too, helping himself to a handful of crisps at a time.

"So, if you're Mr D's granddaughter, how come we've never seen you before?" Tala asked, watching her.

Kayla shrugged, "I don't tend to spend my free time visiting the tournaments and the BBA. Gramps usually makes me attend these posh parties and dinners, when I'm here. Something about the investors. Apparently, I'm quite popular with the investors and shareholders." she replied grinning.

"Really? Why do you get to meet them, I mean not even the World Champ has!" Tala said, intrigued.

"Have you seen Tyson lately?" Kai asked, grinning.

"Good point." Tala laughed, "So, seriously, how come you've met them?"

"Well, probably because I'm the co-owner of the BBA." Kayla replied, nonchalant.

"You're what?" Kai and Tala yelled at the same time. Tala, who had been eating at the time, sprayed crumbs all over the table and a not impressed Kayla.

"Jeez, Red, you didn't have to waste it." she scowled, trying to get rid of as many crumbs as she could. "I said, I'm the co-owner of the BBA. Gramps wants it to be a family business and decided it would be better if the investors met me now, rather than erm… later." she continued, "Blimey, Red, how much was in your gob?" she asked frustrated standing up and seeing a small mound of crumbs fall to the floor.

Tala blushed. Then realised what she'd said, "Stop calling me that!" he said, annoyed.

"What, Red?" Kayla asked, surprised.

"Yes! It's annoying!" Tala growled at her.

"Ok, sorry Tala… I mean Red." she laughed and danced out of reach as Tala lunged at her. "You missed Red!" she teased and skipped out of the door.

Tala, bright red as his hair now, ran after her. Kai rolled his eyes at Tala's childish behaviour and followed. When he reached the entrance hall, he saw Tala still hadn't caught her yet. He was stood, panting halfway up the stairs, Kayla stood just out of reach a few stairs up.

"Just… you… wait… til… I… catch my… breath…" Tala wheezed, glaring at her.

"Well, hurry up about it, Red, I'm not gonna stand here all day!" Kayla teased and yelped as he almost caught her. "Almost." she said when she was at a safe distance again. "Come and get me, Red." she teased again and Tala ran up to her, but before he was close she jumped onto the banister and slid down.

"NOOOOO!!!" Tala yelled, seeing her getting out of his reach. Then he noticed Kai who was standing, watching Tala, amused, "Kai! Duck!" Tala yelled.

Kai was about to ask why, when Kayla collided with him. They went rolling head over heels a couple of times until they stopped. Kai groaned as he stopped rolling and found himself flat on his back, looking up a Kayla who was sat on him, laughing hysterically.

"Your face!" she giggled, pointing at Kai, and collapsing into laughter again.

"get off me!" Kai snapped at her.

"Make me!" Kayla replied, crossing her arms over her chest and staying where she was. Kai shrugged and before Kayla knew what was happening, she found their positions reversed, Kai now pinning her down.

"Hey!" she said, "No fair!" she pouted at him and Kai smirked at her, "Get off me!" she said, trying to wriggle out of his grip.

"Make me." he replied, smirking at her. Kayla growled before collapsing into giggles again.

"Ok, you got me, now let me up?" she asked.

"erm…" Kai pretended to think about it, "No."

"Oh, Kai, please…" she whined.

"I don't think so. I think you've insulted me too much so I think I'm going to stay here until I decide to get up." Kai replied, still smirking.

Kayla raised her eyebrow at him and their eyes locked for a few moments. "What if I say I'm sorry?"

"Erm… nope." said Kai again, looking down at her.

"If I say please?"

"No."

Kayla growled in frustration, then smirked. "What are you planning?" Kai asked suddenly suspicious.

"What I if I do this?" she ignored him and pushed herself up and kissed him on cheek. Kai jerked his head back in surprise. "Well?" she asked, smirking at him as he raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me that last one again." he replied.

Kayla grinned and kissed him, but Kai moved so that she kissed him on the lips instead, she almost drew back, but Kai began to kiss her back and she relaxed into it.

"Woah! Kai! What are you doing to Mr D's Granddaughter?" came Tyson's loud voice. Kai broke the kiss and sat back on his heels, still pinning Kayla down.

"None of your business." he snapped. Tyson was looking at them both curiously and with a sigh Kai got up and helped her to her feet.

Kayla grinned and looked down at her now dishevelled clothing. Blushing, she pulled her skirt back down to it's former length and straightened her shirt. "Well, that's the last time I slide down the banister in uniform!" she said, mock-serious, "Thank god you managed to catch me Kai!" she winked at him.

Kai took the hint, "No problem, I'd catch you anytime." he replied, winking back.

"Yeah, it looked really dangerous!" said Tala. Kai and Kayla turned and she blushed when she realised he had seen the whole thing. Tala smirked at them.

"Well, it was! Red." Kayla replied, grinning up at him. Tala poked his tongue out at her and made as if to run after her again. She "eeped" and hid behind Kai.

"I'm not that scary!" Tala said, laughing.

"I dunno, have you looked at yourself lately?" Kai asked seriously.

"He does have a point, Tala." said Tyson, "You are pretty scary!"

All three of them turned to look at Tyson, confused and then Kayla collapsed into laughter once more.

At that point, James the Butler returned and coughed pointedly to get Kayla's attention. Kayla looked over and immediately stopped laughing, she cleared her throat and walked over.

"Yes James?" she asked in a polite, posh English voice.

"Miss Jones is on the phone, Miss Dickinson." he replied formally.

Kayla sighed, "Inform her I will speak with her shortly." James bowed his head and left them again.

"Who's Miss Jones?" Max asked, "You don't have a sister do you?"

Kayla smiled at him, "No. Miss Jones is Gramps' secretary, she's probably just ringing to tell me he'll be home late… again. Why don't you guys go and hang out in the entertainment room, and I'll meet you in a bit… That is unless, any of you have to go?" she asked, her gaze lingering slightly on Kai.

"I guess we can stay a bit longer." Kai replied, smiling slightly.

"Good!" she beamed, "I'll see you in a bit!" then she ran in the direction of the study.

Everyone watched her go, until Ray broke the silence, "Does anyone remember where it was?" They all stared at each other, hoping one of the others would remember.

By the time Kayla made it to the entertainment room, the others were arguing over what film to watch.

"I thought you would have been watching one by now." she remarked.

They all looked around and Tala wolf-whistled as he looked at her. She just raised an eyebrow at him and winked. She had changed now, she was wearing light blue skin-tight jeans, and a white tube top, that showed her stomach, displaying a belly piercing.

"So, why haven't you chosen one?" she asked, hands on hips.

"Because we've only just got here!" Tyson replied, "No, Maxie we are not watching that!"

"But I showed you where it was!" she snorted.

"Well, we forgot!" Max replied, "But I don't want to watch that one, Tyson!"

Kayla just laughed and sat down on the sofa, between Tala and Kai. She swung her legs up and rested them over Kai, and leant against Tala, whilst she waited for the boys to chose a film.

"So, what did Miss Jones want?" Tala asked, putting his arm round her, so she could lean more comfortably against him.

"Oh, Gramps said to let you know that you're all invited to stay round tonight if you like, and that dinner's at 7 tonight." she replied.

"Wait? They can all stay here… so it's not just me?" Tyson asked.

Kayla rolled her eyes, "That's generally the definition, Tyson."

"Wow!" Tyson exclaimed, "Mr D rocks! Max, you'll stay tonight, right?"

Max nodded, "Definitely Ty!" The two high-fived each other and then returned to arguing about the films.

As they argued, Kayla looked up at Tala, "So, what about you, Red?"

Tala growled, "What about me?"

"Are you staying round tonight?" she asked.

"Might do." he replied, "Why, do you want me to?"

Kayla shrugged, "It doesn't bother me. How bout you, Kai?"

Kai shrugged as well, "Maybe. It depends."

"On what?" she asked.

"On whether you're going to fly down any more bannisters." he smirked.

Kayla grimaced and hit him lightly on the arm, before turning her attention to the film the boys had finally chosen.

* * *

hehe i had to put in one of my stories about flying down banisters and into people!

hope you liked it

I'm writing chapter 3 as you read! lol


	3. Training and Shopping

hey everyone! sorry its taken sooooo long to update, but i hope u enjoy it all the same...

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Good morning campers!" came Kayla's voice as she walked into the breakfast room.

The Bladebreakers were all sat there, still sleepy. Tyson glared up at her as she walked happily into the room in her short shorts pyjamas.

"How can you be so… awake?" Max asked sleepily, grabbing the back of Tyson's head as he almost fell into his cornflakes.

Kayla shrugged, "Time difference. Does weird things to the system!" She grabbed a piece of toast from the mountain on the table and began eating. "So, how come you guys are so… blah." she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because _someone_ kept us up half the night watching scary films and then _someone_ decided to scare the crap out of Tyson so the rest of us couldn't sleep." Tala said, staring straight at her.

Kayla shrugged, "Is it my fault if the house is haunted?" she laughed at the look on Tyson's face, "I'm only kidding Ty, the house was only built 20 years ago. No one's died here… yet."

Tyson looked even more panicked by this, but grabbed more food from the lavish spread.

"So, what is everyone up to today?" Kayla asked, filling the silence.

"Training." said Kai, before anyone could answer.

"Oh Kai! Can't we have just one day off?" Tyson moaned.

"Yeah, can we, please?" Max pleaded.

Kai shook his head.

"Slave driver." Kayla said, grinning.

Kai raised an eyebrow, "Oh yes." he agreed, smirking at her.

Kayla grinned and grabbed more toast.

"So what are you planning for today, Kayla?" Hilary asked politely.

Kayla shrugged, "Dunno. No plans. It's not like I know anyone here to go and see."

"Why don't you come with us?" Tyson suggested eagerly.

"What? And get bossed around by him?" she retorted, pointing at Kai.

"It won't be so bad. Besides, we are going to be living together for the summer. Why don't we be friends too?" Tyson said, looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, alright!" Kayla said, holding her hands up in surrender, "I'll go. If that's ok with your Capitan?"

Kai nodded, "But on the condition that you have to train too."

"Why? Do you think I can't manage it?" Kayla asked, hands on hips.

"I don't think you'll even beat Tyson. And that's saying something." he replied, smirking.

Kayla grinned, "sounds like a challenge to me. I love a challenge."

Kai nodded, "Right, everyone in the hall in ten minutes." he announced and walked past her. As he did he whispered, "me too."

Kayla blushed and went to go and get ready for the day ahead.

"Right. First off twenty laps around the park, followed by sit ups, push ups and stomach crunches." Kai ordered, instantly in captain mode. They all stared at him. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go on, move!" he yelled.

As one, the group began to run at a slow steady pace. Within minutes, Tyson had fallen behind with Kenny and Hilary, and Kai and Tala were ahead. Seeing this, Kayla sped up and soon over took them, winking at Kai and Tala as she passed. Tala stumbled slightly and Kayla laughed as Kai began to catch her up.

An hour later, Tyson came to a halt after finally finishing his laps. Kayla and Kai had finished twenty minutes before, with Tala hot on their heels. Other than Tyson, everyone had finished the rest of the exercising, and were taking a break. Tyson groaned when he saw this, but began the exercises anyway, knowing Kai would shout if he didn't.

"So, Kayla, where abouts to you go to school then?" Ray asked, as he sat beneath a tree.

"In England. It's one of those posh all girls boarding schools." Kayla replied, grimacing.

"All girls? So how did you learn to flirt?" Tala asked, smirking, "unless…"

Kayla laughed as he trailed off, "No, Red, there just so happens to be an all boys school next to mine. I have a few good friends from there."

"Really? Do the teachers mind that?" Ray asked, interestedly.

Kayla shook her head, "Oh they don't like it at all. You wouldn't believe the amount of punishment I've had because of, and I quote, _"fraternising with boys"_, although the letters to Gramps always go mysteriously missing." she grinned.

Tala whistled, "So, you're quite the trouble maker then?"

Kayla grinned, "Well if you call my rivalry with the Principal's daughter trouble, then yeah."

"What do you mean?" Max asked, confused.

"Well, think of someone you hate completely. Now imagine living in the same place as that person 24/7, and being bossed around by them. That's what I mean."

Max nodded in understanding, "Fair enough."

"Right enough talking. Tyson's finished. Let's work on launches." Kai said.

From Tyson came the yell of, "OH damnit!" and the Bladebreakers laughed.

The team had been working for ages, Kayla, Hilary and Kenny excluded, when Kayla broke through the noise.

"So, Kai, how exactly do you launch a blade?" she asked. The entire team turned to her, amazed. She sighed, "Well I know _how_ to. I was just wondering what the techniques were."

Kai nodded, "Get back to work. Kayla come here."

"Yes sir!" she replied, grinning.

"Now, stand in front of me." she did so, "Right, hold the launcher, loosely, not too tight. Then pull the ripcord." he explained. Kayla did so. Kai shook his head, "Stand with your feet further apart to stabilise yourself. That's it." He put his hands over hers, from behind, looking down on her slightly. "Keep your arms in this position." he said, moving her arms, "Now pull." he didn't remove his hands, but guided hers.

Kayla blushed slightly from the closeness, but focussed on the lesson, "Can I try with a blade now?"

Kai nodded and attached Dranzer to the launcher.

Kayla launched, but missed the dish completely, "Ah crap." she muttered.

Kai retrieved his blade and reattached it, this time resuming his earlier position behind her, "Try again." he said and together they launched the blade. It flew into the dish and span securely.

"Wow, Kai. That's pretty cool. Thanks." she breathed, watching as the blade continued to spin. Kai smiled back, and nodded. They stood watching the blade for a few minutes until a phone ringing broke the silence.

Kayla sighed, "mine." and went to retrieve it from her bag.

"So, Kai, that was strange." Tala said quietly to his friend.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked, relaunching Dranzer.

"You never let anyone touch Dranzer. Let alone launch him." Tala winked, "I think you have a soft spot for her."

Kai growled, "Shut up Tala." and Tala walked away, chuckling.

"Hey guys, I'm really sorry but I have to go." Kayla said, apologetically, picking up her bag.

"Where're you going?" Tyson asked.

"I'm wanted in a meeting in half an hour I have to go get changed." she replied, "Sorry, Gramps' orders." she grinned and gave them a wave before leaving the park and climbing into a limo that had just appeared.

"Well, don't just stand there. Get back to work." Kai said once it had disappeared.

"Mr Dickinson. Kayla-Marie is here to see you." Miss Jones' voice said over the intercom.

"Send her in." Mr D replied.

"Hey Gramps." Kayla said, shutting the door behind her. She had changed from earlier, now wearing a smart black trouser suit with a light blue blouse.

Mr D smiled back, "I'm glad you're here, Kit, the Investors meeting is today and I think it'd be a good opportunity for you to make an appearance. But first, How are you getting along with the boys?"

"Well I've only known them for a few hours. But they seem pretty cool." she replied, shrugging and helping herself to the biscuits on the table.

Mr D nodded, "And how was school? No letters I should be expecting?" he asked, eyes twinkling in amusement.

Kayla shook her head, "Nothing too bad anyway." she grimaced.

Mr D laughed. When his laughter trailed off, his look was sad. "You remind me so much of your father when you do that."

Kayla smiled sadly, "I know." she said quietly.

"I thought we'd go down together before the service. If you'd like that?" he asked quietly.

Kayla nodded, "I would." she whispered, her face sad.

There was a long pause, where granddaughter and grandfather looked at each other in understanding, until Miss Jones' voice broke the silence. "Mr Dickinson. The meeting is in five minutes."

Mr D cleared his throat, "We'll be right there." he said into the intercom, "Well, Kit, let's go."

Kayla smiled slightly and followed her grandfather into what promised to be an extremely boring afternoon.

"Hey Kayla! How was the meeting?" Tyson greeted her as she entered the den.

Kayla grinned, "Boring as hell. Be glad you don't have to go."

Tyson grinned back, "You got a letter, James said to put it in you study. I didn't know where that was, so I put it in your room."

Kayla nodded, "Thanks Ty. So how was your day? Did Kai make you train hard?"

Tyson made a face of exhaustion, "I can't feel my legs." he moaned.

Kayla snorted with laughter and sat down on one of the beanbags littered about. "So, are you training tomorrow?" she asked.

Tyson shrugged, "Probably. I dunno."

"How about you skive off and we'll go out somewhere Kai can't find you?" she asked, excitedly.

Tyson looked unconvinced, "But I'll be in so much trouble."

"Not 'til the day after." Kayla pointed out, "Oh come on Ty! We do need to get to know each other remember? Besides, we can go in the limo…" she said persuasively.

"I suppose I could. Just this once." Tyson replied, grinning, "Where'll we go?"

Kayla shrugged, "I dunno. We'll find somewhere."

"Where the hell is Tyson?" Kai demanded next morning.

The others shrugged. "Probably still asleep." Hilary pointed out.

"Well in that case I'm going to go and get him." Kai glared and stormed off in the direction of Mr D's house.

"What do you mean he isn't in?" Kai shouted, annoyed.

"He and Miss Dickinson left this morning." came the ever patient voice of James the Butler.

Kai sighed, "Do you know when they'll be back?" he asked impatiently.

"I'm sorry, Mr Hiwitari, but I was not informed. Did you wish to leave a message?"

"Just tell him that his Captain is not impressed." Kai said and returned to his team, annoyed.

*** *** *** ***

"Wow! Kayla that was a great day! I haven't had so much fun in like… forever." Tyson said, beaming as they entered the house.

Kayla grinned back, and gave he coat automatically to James, "I know! I mean, I really didn't know you could have that much fun at a theme park. And I don't think any branch of Pizza Hut will welcome us back!"

"Hey it said all you can eat!" Tyson said defensively, laughing.

"Master Granger, you had a visitor this morning." James interrupted as he took his jacket.

Tyson's face fell, "It was Kai wasn't it?"

James nodded, "Master Hiwitari left a message. He says your Captain is not impressed."

Tyson looked scared all of a sudden, "Oh man! Kai's gonna kill me! I never should have let you talk me into going out today. It'll mean extra training."

Kayla grinned, "Oh don't worry about that bully. I'll deal with him if you want me to?"

Tyson nodded gratefully at her, "What will you say?"

Kayla shrugged, "I'll just tell him you had to come to a meeting or something."

Tyson scoffed, "There's no way he'll believe that!"

"Well, if I get you all invited to the investors ball in a few weeks he might." Kayla said, thinking.

"You could do that?" Tyson asked, hope shining on his face.

"Well, you'll have to behave yourself. That means no eating the place out, no "funny" body noises, you'll have to wear AND STAY IN a suit, and well, behave." she said, regarding him.

"You said behave twice." Tyson said, confused.

"Just making sure you got the message." Kayla said, giving him a cheeky smile.

Tyson nodded, still confused and said good night before going up to bed.

Kayla watched him go, shaking her head, before heading up to a small attic study that held her computer and personal phone line. She loaded up the computer to check her emails and dialled another number.

"Hey Lizzy!" she greeted the other person on the end.

"Alright, what do you want? You never call me Lizzy unless you want something." Miss Jones replied, and Kayla could tell she was smiling.

"Ok you got me! Erm, I was wondering if there is any chance you could give me Kai's contact details? You see, I really need to talk to him, and Tyson lost his phone." Kayla replied, chuckling unconvincingly.

"Hmm, well I don't believe you but sure. But you didn't get them from me, alright?"

"Deal."

Miss Jones reeled off the information Kayla wanted and said goodbye. Kayla grinned as she looked at the scribbled down numbers and dialled again.

"Hello?" came Kai's voice.

"Hey Kai, it's Kayla."

"How did you get my number?" he asked quickly.

"Not important. Anyway, I'm so sorry I forgot to get Tyson to tell you earlier, but he wasn't at practice today because he came to one of the investor meetings with me today." she explained, using her best apologetic voice.

"Hn. Why would I believe that?" came the amused reply.

"Because you've all also been invited to the investors ball in a few weeks time." she replied.

There was a pause on the other end of the line, then Kai spoke, "Alright. You got him out of it this time, but if the invites aren't here by tomorrow, he's on double training."

Kayla laughed, "Fair enough. I'll bring them personally. See you tomorrow Kai!" she hung up. Well, that wasn't so difficult she thought to herself. Then she eased herself up and went down to visit her Gramps before bed time.

She found the old man in the library, sitting in his favourite chair and looking at the picture above the mantelpiece. It showed a younger Mr Dickinson with a young couple. The man looked like an even younger version of Mr D, with sandy coloured hair and bright green eyes. The woman was a dark haired beauty with dark brown eyes, full of emotion as she looked down at a young toddler, who was beaming happily. A very young Kayla.

Kayla saw this and hugged her Gramps from behind. He looked up, noticing her for the first time. He smiled, "Hello Kit. Off to bed?"

"In a bit." she replied, and sat down on another chair, "I was wondering if I could perhaps invite Tyson and the others to the Investors Ball as I think it'd be great to really get to know them properly and I mean, the investors could see what some of their money goes towards. I promise they'll behave." she asked, smiling hopefully.

Mr D thought about it for a few moments then nodded, "I think that's a good idea actually. I'll get the invitations sent out."

"Oh, it's ok, I'll deliver them." she replied, "Thanks Gramps." she hugged him and went up to her room.

Mr D chuckled as she left, Kayla was so much like her father. She knew how to get exactly what she wanted.

********

"And voila! Invitations to the Investors Ball!" Kayla announced, bowing elaborately as she handed Kai the ornately enveloped invitations. Kai raised an eyebrow at her as she straightened back up. Kayla winked at him and then turned serious, "Now, there's a couple of conditions for you going." she said, looking at each and everyone of them.

"Oh yeah, and they would be…" Kai said, still watching her.

"Well, you all need suits, except Hilary, you need a dress. You all have to brush your hair, yes even you Chief, and be on your best behaviour. And," she grinned wickedly, "You have to learn to dance."

As one all the boys looked up at her horrified. Tyson opened his mouth to comment, and Kayla sat on him to shut him up. She smiled at them all, "Any questions?"

"How the hell are we going to learn to dance?" asked Ray, horror in his eyes.

Kayla looked at them disbelievingly, "You have got to be kidding me. None of you know how to dance?" They shook their heads. She frowned, "Oh bugger. In that case. Pair up."

"Wha- Why?" asked Max as Tyson grabbed his arm.

"Because I'm going to teach you all to dance." Kayla replied, "Now do it."

Many arguments, and bruised feet later, Kayla eventually gave up. Tyson was now sporting a black eye given to him from Kai, and Hilary giggled every time she was paired up with anyone.

"Right! That's it! If you cannot dance, you shall at least look good!" Kayla said in an exaggerated British accent.

Hilary squealed and clapped her hands, "SHOPPING!!!!" she yelled at the top of her voice.

This time it was Kayla who joined the boys in groans.

Four hours later, the boys were sat outside yet another dress shop, bored out of their minds. They'd been fitted for suits three hours ago and since then Hilary had insisted on dragging them along to every boutique that she could.

"What about this one?" Hilary asked, twirling around in a bright pink dress that looked no different to the hundreds she had tried on before.

"Like I said last time, it looks too wedding-y." Kayla said, she looked around and spotted another dress, "Try this one."

Hilary disappeared back into the changing room and Kayla began browsing through the collections. When she heard a noise behind her and she saw that Hilary had returned. This dress was a light pink evening dress that fanned out slightly at the bottom, and had no sleeves.

Kayla smiled and nodded, then grabbed a pair of shoes from a stand and helped Hilary into them. "There. Now what do you think?" she asked.

Hilary faced the mirror and gasped, "Wow! It's beautiful!"

Kayla grinned, "I'm so glad you approve. Now take it off so we can pay and go get some pizza."

Hilary tottered slowly back into the changing rooms and Kayla went to the window, catching the guys attention and giving them a thumbs up. Tyson cheered and ran for the nearest fast food restaurant. Kayla laughed and returned to where Hilary was waiting for her.

* * *

and another chapter over! sorry the end bit was a bit random, but i had to put in soemthing else and this kinda just came to mind... strange how the mind works isnt it?


	4. sad times

hey, this is a short chapter, but its to give a bit of background of Kayla, and to show Kai's sensitive side... lol

enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

"…and in these times our thoughts go to those left behind. Though it is five years since their passing, their losses are still felt. We must take comfort in knowing that the Lord, God, has taken them to paradise, in his garden, where life never ends. Let us sing a hymn." the priest said and the organ started playing. Everyone in the church stood and began to sing. Amongst the investors, family friends, and clergy, Mr Dickinson and Kayla were stood. Mr Dickinson singing the hymn in a clear, strong voice, although his eyes glistened with hidden tears. Kayla was silent, glaring up at the crucifix on the altar. She couldn't find happiness in "knowing" that her parents were with God. What had he ever done for her? She clenched her fists to stop herself from shouting out against what the priest had said, and a single tear fell down her face.

Finally the ceremony was over and people were dispersing. Kayla was stood with her grandfather, thanking them all for coming and accepting their condolences.

"I'm sorry, Kit, but I have an extremely important meeting to get to." Mr Dickinson said sadly once the church was empty.

Kayla nodded, "That's ok." she whispered, "I think I want to go back up on my own." she said.

Mr Dickinson nodded, "Alright." he hugged her before leaving the church. The two fo them had visited the graves before the service, but Kayla wanted to go again.

She left the church a few minutes after Mr D, making her way to the gravesite, lost in thought.

"Kayla?"

Kayla whipped around, startled and saw Kai standing there. She relaxed slightly, "Kai, what are you doing here?"

"I saw you leave the church. Just thought I'd say hey. I didn't figure you as a religious person." he said, smirking.

"I'm not." she replied.

Kai was taken aback by the abruptness of the reply, and looked closer at her. She seemed to have a mask hiding her real emotions, and she was holding two single black roses in her hands. "Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

She nodded, "I'm fine. Don't you have to be at training or something?"

"Day off." Kai replied dismissively, "So, what are you doing here?"

She sighed, "For a memorial service."

Kai looked surprised, "A memorial service? For who?"

"My parents." she replied quietly, not looking at him.

Kai was taken aback? Her Parents? There was silence for a few moments. Kai looked at her, and spoke, "Where are they buried?"

"Over there. In the family plot." Kayla replied, pointing to an area of the graveyard that was separated by a low wall.

"Want me to come with you?" Kai asked.

"You don't have to." Kayla said, turning away, secretly wanting someone there with her.

Kai said nothing, but took her hand and let her lead the way. They approached two gravestones, not as weathered as the rest, they were made from marble with gold inscriptions. "Annabelle Christina Dickinson. Killed in an aircraft collision. Never has one woman been loved so much." read one, the other read, "Thomas Edward Stanley Dickinson. Killed by love."

Kayla knelt down and put a single rose on each grave, crying silently. She stayed there for a few minutes, until Kai realised she was sobbing. He bit his lip, unsure of what to do, and put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. She looked up and smiled gratefully, then brushed away the tears sharply. She stood up and he dropped his hand, squeezing hers quickly.

"What happened?" he asked.

"My mum died in a plane crash when I was 12. My dad committed suicide a few weeks afterwards." she said quietly.

"I'm sorry." he said.

Kayla shrugged, "It's alright. Doesn't matter. I've still got Gramps." she said in a sad but determined voice.

"You're lucky. Mine was a rich evil bastard." Kai replied. He went quiet, suddenly surprised that he had said that.

Kayla looked up at him, "What about your parents?"

"They're dead too." he said, not looking at her.

Kayla squeezed his hand in sympathy, "I'm sorry too."

Kai smiled at her, "I never really knew them. They were murdered when I was 2."

Kayla looked horrified, "Murdered?"

Kai nodded, "My Grandfather wanted me to be trained at his Abbey. He used to always get his way."

They were both silent for a long time, just stood, holding each others hands as their minds reflected on their lives, the loved ones they had both lost and the things they had learnt that day.

* * *

well, i hope you enjoyed it... ill try to update sooner this time! let me know what you think!


	5. Old Friends

Hey again! I'd just like to say a quick thank you to my reviewers! I'm glad you're enjoying! :-D

well, here's chapter 5 ( i think lol)

anyway, i hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Old Friends**

It was the night of the Investors Ball, and the Bladebreakers were all gathered at Mr Dickinson's all dressed in formal suits that had been tailored specifically for them. Tyson and Kenny were dressed in a traditional suit, with white shirt and a black bowtie. Max was the same other than he had an emerald green tie. Ray was in all black, with a white silk tie. Tala had a dark red shirt on, whilst Kai had a dark blue one. Out of the team, they looked the most used to wearing suits, and Kayla had insisted that wearing shirts that were darker shade of their hair would look good. Tala grimaced as he smoothed some wrinkles out of the silk shirt. She had been right he thought to himself with a grin.

Mr Dickinson appeared and greeted them with a smile, "Well, I see Kayla did some good work with your suits." he said.

Tyson grinned, "Yeah, she chose all of them!"

Mr Dickinson chuckled to himself, then checked his watch, looking up the stairs he shook his head, "I wonder what's taking Kit so long?" he muttered to himself.

"Mr Dickinson, sir, there's a phone call for you." said James.

Mr Dickinson nodded and left the group.

The Bladebreakers looked at each other and Tyson's stomach growled. He looked embarrassed and turned and yelled up the stairs, "Kayla! Hurry up!"

Kai rolled his eyes and said, "I'll go find her." he disappeared up the stairs. Tala watched him go, smirking to himself.

Kayla was in her room, getting ready for the party that night and not looking forward to it. She hated the idea of having to dance and talk with a load of people she didn't like. She sighed in frustration as she struggled to do up the zip at the back of her dress.

"Man! Hurry up, Kayla! I'm getting hungry!" came Tyson's voice. Kayla grimaced, he had one loud voice!

"Give me a minute!" she yelled back, knowing he probably wouldn't be able to hear her. As she continued to struggle, she was surprised by a knock at the door. "I said I'll be down in a minute Tyson!" she yelled. She continued to struggle when she heard the door opening. She whirled around angrily and saw to her surprise that it was not Tyson who had entered her room, but Kai.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, not as angry as she had been moments before.

"I came to see what was taking you so long." he replied, smirking as he looked at her.

Kayla blushed when she realised the dress had fallen forward at the front when she had stopped holding the fabric together. She hurriedly pulled the neckline up to its proper place and glared at him. "I am trying to get dressed." she said, "And you're not helping!" she continued as Kai still stood there. With a sigh of frustration she turned away from him and continued trying to fasten the back of the dress. Almost instantly she felt warm hands cover her own and she looked up into Kai's eyes. "what are you doing?" she asked.

Kai grinned at her, "helping." he replied.

"I can do it on my own you know!" she replied.

"I saw." he smirked again, but didn't release her.

Sighing, Kayla shrugged in defeat and moved her hands away so he could fasten the back of the dress. He worked quickly and she pulled her long hair out of the way to help him. Kai grinned and touched the back of her neck, "Done." he said but didn't move away.

"Thanks Kai." she said and turned around to face him. Kai was taken aback. She looked stunning. Her long black hair had fallen back to waist length and with the midnight blue dress now on properly it looked amazing. It had a low neckline adorned with a simple crystal necklace and it was made from flowing blue silk. She smiled at him and Kai found himself smiling back automatically.

"Like what you see?" she asked teasingly.

"You look amazing!" he breathed.

"well, thanks…" she replied, a little awkwardly.

"Although-" continued Kai, "I can't wait to see you try and struggle to undo it again!" Kayla smacked him on the arm gently.

"Well, I may need your help again then, o' night in shining armour!" she winked and then gestured towards the door, "You coming or not?"

Kai nodded and left the room. Kayla watched him leave and paused to grab her bag before following him downstairs to the waiting people.

"Finally!" Tyson yelled as he saw her.

Kayla grinned at him and accepted her coat from James, "Well, you lot scrub up nicely don't you?"

"Well, we had help." Ray said grinning.

Kai frowned slightly and stepped ahead of his team mate, following Kayla to the waiting limo outside.

*** *** *** ***

The party was an extremely formal affair, with dinner, speeches, important people and of course, dancing. The Bladebreakers sat watching the finely-dressed people socialise and drink champagne together.

"I can see why Mr D doesn't bring us to these things." Tyson complained, loosening his tie.

"Tyson! Leave it alone!" Hilary scolded, slapping at his hands.

"Kayla seems quite at home though." Ray commented, nodding to where Kayla was talking happily with a man in an expensive suit.

Kai however thought differently. He could see that her smile was forced and that her eyes darted across the room whilst she spoke. He grinned and left the group without a word, heading to where Kayla was.

"…and I hope you and your grandfather can join us over the winter. I know Cecilia will be delighted to meet you again. You really made quite an impression on her." the man was saying, smiling.

Kai tapped her on the shoulder, "Excuse me, Miss Dickinson, may I have this dance?" The man she was talking to smiled and retreated. Kayla turned and smiled at Kai, who took her hand and lead her to the dance floor.

"Thanks." she said, grinning at him.

"For what?"

"Rescuing me… again." she said as he began to lead her in a waltz.

Kai grinned, "You looked like you needed it."

They danced for a few minutes, before Kayla broke the silence, "Where did you learn to dance?"

Kai snorted, "It's not difficult. Besides, I learnt something when I was younger." he said.

Kayla laughed, "Wow, I'm surprised you remembered something!" she teased.

Kai smirked down at her, "I could always leave you to talk?"

She rolled her eyes, "That's just not funny."

They continued dancing, until Kayla stumbled slightly. Kai snorted, "Clumsy."

Kayla shook her head and suddenly beamed, "What are they doing here?" she asked excitedly.

"Who?" Kai asked.

"Can I have this dance?" said a voice.

Kai frowned when he saw Robert Jurgen stood there, smiling at Kayla. "Robert?" he asked, confused.

"Wait? You guys know each other?" Kayla asked, confused.

Robert nodded, "We were against each other in the championships." he explained, frowning at Kai.

"Oh." Kayla said, "Well it's great to see you! Who invited you here?"

"Mr Dickinson, of course, he thought you might be missing us by now." said Enrique coming up behind Robert, "Hey Kit, looking good." he said, winking at her.

"Well, thanks Riq, you're looking pretty awesome too." she replied, blowing him a kiss.

Enrique blushed slightly and put his hands up in defeat.

"So, about this dance?" Robert said, turning back to Kayla.

Kayla grinned, "Alright, I suppose one more won't hurt. You don't mind do you Kai?"

Kai shook his head, though his eyes told a different story, "Go ahead."

Robert lead Kayla back to the middle of the dance floor. Enrique nodded at Kai and returned to his team. Kai made his way back to Tala and the rest.

"So, she knows the Majestics." Ray stated, watching Robert and Kayla talking and dancing.

Kai nodded, glaring at the couple.

"Well, it's no wonder she learnt to be so flirtatious." Tala said, smirking.

"What do you mean?" Max asked, confused.

"Well, she's had to put up with Enrique all this time." he laughed.

Max grinned, but Kai was busy glaring as Kayla made her way over to where the Majestics were sitting.

"So, Kit, how come you've got to know the Bladebreakers?" Oliver asked curiously.

Kayla grinned, "They have names you know." she pointed out, "Ty's staying at mine for the summer whilst his Grandpa's away. The others stay from time to time."

"And do they treat you well?" Robert asked, his face cold.

Kayla grinned, "As well as they treat anyone. Seriously though, they're great to hang around with. Kai even taught me how to launch!"

"Oh my God it's a miracle!" Enrique said loudly, putting a hand to his head, "The heir to a blading empire _finally_ learnt how to blade."

Kayla laughed and elbowed him. Enrique sat back down, and arm around her shoulders and she leaned against him, looking up into his face, "Well, it's more than you ever managed to teach me Riq."

Enrique grinned back, "I like to think I taught you a thing or two in our time together." he said, licking his lips.

Kayla smiled sweetly, "Oh you did teach me a lot, Riq," she said, putting her hand up to his face, "The art of distraction being one."

Enrique looked confused and Kayla suddenly pulled his tie so the knot tightened. Enrique choked and loosened it, laughing, "Damnit all, Kit! You always win!"

Kayla laughed with the rest of them. As long as she could remember her and Enrique had been in an unofficial flirting contest, to see who would break first.

When the laughter died away, Robert became serious again, "You know, Kayla, I'm not happy with you hanging around the two Russians." he said, glaring over at the small group in the corner, "The others are harmless enough, but Kai and Tala are dangerous. I couldn't live knowing something had happened to you because I hadn't warned you."

Kayla frowned, "I know how to take care of myself, Robert." she said, pulling her hand out of his grip, "Kai and Tala are amazing guys." she said, smiling slightly.

"But you don't know what they're capable of!" Robert insisted, "I forbid you to see them anymore."

Kayla looked outraged, "You can't tell me what to do! I'm not going to listen to you just because you're prejudice against them!" she shouted.

Robert said nothing until the people around them had gone back to their conversations, "Then when something happens, you can't say I didn't warn you." he said and walked away.

Kayla sat, glaring after him, until Enrique put a hand on her shoulder, "He'll be back." then he grinned, "after all, he loooves you sooo much."

Kayla grinned and hit Enrique lightly on the arm, "Shut up. You know he's just being protective."

Enrique smirked, then knelt down, "Oh Kit! I love you more than life itself! I, your valiant knight shall rid you of these dreadful Russian heathens and defend your honour! For I am Robert! And I am your love!" he proclaimed loudly.

Kayla was breathless with giggles, "Oh brave knight! I am in distress! Come to my aid!" she said back.

Enrique lifted her up and spun her round, "Only tell me the deed and it shall be done!"

"I require a drink, and am too weak and feeble to go alone!" she said, raising a hand to her forehead.

Enrique bowed dramatically and returned a few minutes later, "Now, I have completed this noble quest, what is to be my reward?"

Kayla grinned, "What would you desire, sir knight?"

"A kiss! My sweet Lady, a mere kiss!" he said.

Kayla grinned and kissed him on the cheek. Then they all collapsed into laughter once more.

*** ***

It was the end of the night, and Kayla had said goodbye to the Majestics, minus Robert. They were returning to England the following day.

Now she was stood with the Bladebreakers, saying goodbye to the various investors and important people and their families. Finally their limo pulled up and Kayla sighed gratefully.

Once they were inside, she was bombarded with questions. Waving them all off, laughing she spoke.

"I'm sorry I left you guys alone all night, I just haven't seen Rob, Riq and Olly for a long time." she said grinning.

"So how do you know them?" Tyson asked, yawning sleepily.

"They were in the neighbouring boarding school to mine in England. They were some of the guys I used to hang around with. I met Riq first, it was at a school lacrosse game, I forget why he was there," she said shrugging, "Well, we got on really well. He was the first guy who ever made me blush. Then he introduced me to the others and it went on from there. He's one of my best friends."

"What about Robert? I think he's a total idiot." Tyson said, frowning.

Kayla laughed, "I can see why, so did I at first. I only really made friends with him when my parents died. He really helped me through that. He can be a very understanding guy, when he's not being so protective anyway." she grimaced.

There was silence for a while until Tyson spoke again, "Well I still think he's an idiot."

* * *

hope you enjoyed! i just had to have tyson having the last word, stubborn! lol anyway the next chapter should be up soon... hopefully!

anyway adios for now!


	6. night out

Well, i know i aid it'd be up soon, but on the same night? hehe i think there's something wrong with me! rofl

anyways, hope ur enjoying again, and ive put the rating up... just in case coz im still not sure of them,... better to b safe then sorry don't you agree?

Also, ive realised i dnt think ive done the disclaimer for a while but... you all know what it is! :-D

anyway, have fun!

* * *

**Night out**

The next morning, when the Bladebreakers appeared to spend the day with Kayla and Tyson, they were surprised to see Kayla already up, and waving at a car that drove smoothly past them.

"Hey, who was that?" Max asked, jerking his head in the direction of the car.

"That was Gramps. He's got a business trip today. He won't be back until the early hours of this morning, if at all." Kayla replied and stood to the side to let them all inside.

"Hey Ty! We're here!" yelled Max, looking around for his friend.

To everyone's surprise Tyson appeared, grinning broadly and fully dressed. "Hey guys, I'm just finishing off breakfast, want some?" he asked, then frowned at their surprised looks, "What?"

"You're up?" Kenny squeaked, in shock.

Tyson shrugged, "Yeah, now do you want some or not?" and without waiting for an answer, he disappeared again, followed by a bemused Max and confused Kenny.

"It's a miracle." Ray joked and followed them in.

"So, how did you manage that?" Tala asked, raising an eyebrow at Kayla.

Kayla looked innocently at him, "I don't know what you mean."

Tala chuckled, "Alright, minx, don't tell us. But he is one of the hardest people to wake up."

Kayla grinned, "Not if you whisper to him that Hilary's waiting for him."

Tala laughed, "Something that simple? Who'd have thought?" he mused and, with a furious Hilary following, went into the room where the rest of the team were. This left Kai and Kayla alone.

"Hey." she said, grinning at him.

Kai smiled back, "I'm surprised actually." She raised her eyebrow and he continued, "Well you don't seem to have needed help getting out of your dress."

Kayla smirked at him, "Who said I didn't have help." she said, winking, and the two made their way into the room.

*** ***

"You know, you should come out with me and Kai one night, you wouldn't be so bored then." Tala said as he helped Kayla who was in the kitchen, getting drinks for everyone out by the pool. They'd been talking about the night before.

Kayla shrugged, "I dunno, what do you guys do on your nights out anyway?"

Tala grinned, "Oh we drink, we dance," he spun her round unexpectedly, "and we kiss pretty girls." he pecked her on the lips. "Although you don't have to do that, unless you want to?"

Kayla smacked him lightly, and Tala grinned. She frowned, "I doubt I'd be able to get away from Gramps and Tyson. One of them would be suspicious. What would I tell them?"

"Why tell them anything?" Tala asked, "You said yourself, Mr D isn't getting back til really late, and tell Tyson he can have the team over and he wont even notice you've gone."

Kayla bit her lip, "I dunno…"

"Oh come on." Tala said, pleadingly, "It'll be fun." he paused, "unless you're too childish to go?"

Kayla stuck her tongue out at him, and Tala laughed again.

"What time?" she asked.

*** ***

"Wow! You look amazing!" Tala said, eyes almost popping out of his head.

Kayla was wearing a very short scarlet skirt over knee length boots, with a black mesh top and a black bra underneath.

Kayla smirked, "You like then?" Tala nodded, speechless. Kayla turned to Kai, "What do you think, Kai?" she asked. For some reason his opinion mattered more than Tala's.

Kai shook his head to clear it and grinned, "Yeah. You look good." he said.

Tala laughed at his friend, and dragged them both into the waiting cab.

***

"Are you sure thiss ish the right place?" Kayla asked as Tala pointed to a slightly rundown building that had only a few people hanging around outside.

Tala rolled his eyes and put his arm round her waist as she almost tripped forwards, "Yes I'm sure." he laughed as she half heartedly tried to push him away but ended up hugging him instead, "it's much better inside." he replied. He looked down at her amused. They'd been out since 8 o'clock and it was only just ten. They'd been to only a couple of places, yet she was halfway drunk already. Kai on the other hand seemed sober and was glaring daggers at Tala. Tala smirked at him and pulled Kayla closer. Tala knew that Kai was starting to get more than tipsy because he was letting more of his emotions show, hence the glaring.

"Tala! Stop that!" Kayla giggled, suddenly realising his hand on her hip.

"Make me." he replied, tightening his grip.

Kayla gave him a playful glare then turned to Kai, "Kaiiii! Tell him!" she appealed, trying to look innocent.

Kai glared at Tala who gave him a challenging look in reply. Kai grinned at Kayla and darted forward, pulling her out of Tala's grip and over his shoulder.

"Hey! Kaiii! Not funny!" she moaned, but not struggling against him.

"I dunno, you look kinda funny upside down." Tala mused, mock-serious, smirking at her.

Kayla laughed, "Kaii! Put me down!" she said.

Kai rolled his eyes and put her down on her feet, where she stumbled and he was forced to catch hold of her again to stop her from falling. She grinned tipsily up at him, "Tanks Kaii." she slurred. Kai grinned back at her as the three of them entered the club.

Inside it was dark and smoky and it stank of alcohol. Kayla wrinkled her nose and raised an eyebrow at Tala who headed straight for the bar and ordered the first round. After downing her drink, Kayla left the two boys using the excuse of looking for the ladies, and Tala and Kai ordered another drink each.

"So, Kai, you and Kayla seem pretty friendly." Tala said, smirking at his friend.

Kai glared at him, "She's a friend." he said as if it were obvious.

"Really? Then why did you get jealous outside?" Tala inquired, gulping his vodka.

"I didn't. Why would I get jealous? She's not my type." Kai replied, staring down into his glass.

"Ah, so slim, funny and gorgeous isn't your type?" Tala joked, then he spotted Kayla again. She was dancing with a guy who was leering at her as he pulled her closer. Tala raised his eyebrows and nodded in their direction to Kai. Kai turned around and immediately jumped to his feet, storming over to them and pulling them apart. Tala could see Kayla protest and the guy try to argue back, but Kai just hit him and carried her out.

"…down! Kai!" Kayla was yelling as they drew nearer to Tala.

"Shut up." Kai said sharply as he sat her down on one of the stools. Tala smirked at them and ordered another round of drinks. Kai pulled Kayla's drink away from her saying, "You've had enough to drink."

"Come on, Kai, she's just having a little fun…" Tala said putting his arm round her waist.

"Yeah, Kai!" Kayla said, pouting at him.

"She's had enough. If she has anymore, she'll do something stupid." Kai replied, glaring at his friend.

"God, Kai, Relax! There's nothing wrong with a few drinks!" Tala argued back, now watching a petite blonde girl at the other end of the bar.

"Tala- What the hell are you doing?" Kai noticed that Kayla was downing a drink and giggling loudly. Kai snatched his drink from her, but she moved quicker and retrieved and drank her own drink.

Tala laughed at her actions, before turning his attention again to where the blonde was sat.

"Right, that's it, I'm taking you home." Kai said, pulling her up, "coming Tala?"

Tala shook his head, "I'll see you in the morning." he said and, ruffling Kayla's hair lightly, sauntered down to where the blonde was sat.

Kai watched him go and growled slightly, before putting his arm round Kayla's waist and leading her out into the night air.

"But Kai-ii! I don't wanna go home." Kayla whined as Kai steered her in the direction of home.

"You don't have a choice." Kai replied, shifting his arm and supporting her weight more.

"But my grandpa will kill me!" she said, trying to stop him from walking.

Kai stopped suddenly and she was jerked to a sharp halt. He hadn't thought of that. If Kayla turned up like this, he and Tala would be in trouble. Mr D would probably drop them both from the BBA.

"I suppose I could take you to mine and Tala's place." he thought aloud.

"Let's do that!" Kayla enthused, grinning wildly and pulling away from him to skip around the street. Kai grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Alright, calm down." he laughed in spite of himself and took her to his apartment.

"wow! You are so lucky." Kayla said, looking around the huge living room in awe. It was modern in appearance and definitely seemed to be a guys apartment, even down to the wall-sized TV.

"It's alright." Kai shrugged, turning the lights on, "You stay there, I'll find something for you to change into." he said and disappeared. When he returned, she was curled up sleepily at one end of the sofa, shaking slightly.

"You alright?" Kai asked, walking over to her.

"I'm cold." she said, pulling him down beside her. Kai wrapped his arms tightly around her, holding her close.

"That better?" he asked, she nodded and snuggled in closer.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Kayla broke the silence, "Kai… do you like me?" she asked.

Kai could almost feel his heart stop, "Of course I do…" he said after a pause.

Kayla smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I like you too…" she said and pulled his face to hers and kissed him. Kai was caught off guard, but when she pulled away, slightly breathless he smiled and his lips crashed against hers again, pushing her down onto the sofa, her arms holding him tightly.

***

The next morning, Kayla woke up with a huge hangover. She groaned as she tried to roll over and found herself unable to move. There was someone's arms around her waist. She craned her neck round to see who it was. She relaxed as she realised it was Kai, but instantly panicked when she realised that she wasn't wearing her clothes. Kai wasn't wearing any either. She gasped as realisation hit, "Oh shit." she muttered to herself. She eased out of Kai's protective embrace and grabbed for the nearest t-shirt she could find and pulled it on. It fell to just above her knees and smelled like Kai. She stood up carefully and made her way slowly and quietly to the door of the room, in search of a bathroom. As she shut the door gently behind her she heard someone whistling. She whirled around, surprised and saw Tala sat at the dining table, drinking a cup of coffee and regarding her with a smirk on his face as he looked her up and down.

"Nice dress." he said, breaking the silence. Kayla looked at him, blushing at the knowing way he was looking at her. "So, what happened last night? Did you have fun?" he asked after a few more minutes of silence.

"Nothing happened." Kayla said quickly, "I stayed here last night because gramps would've flipped if I'd gone home." It was the truth, she told herself. Resisting the urge to run back to the room and hide under the covers from what had happened.

Tala nodded, "Coffee?" he asked. She nodded and they were both sat drinking coffee when Kai emerged 15 minutes later.

He was in a pair of boxers now, and Kayla felt her emotions rise at the sight of him, causing her to blush. Tala looked from one to the other. Kai smiling slightly as he stared at Kayla, and Kayla blushing furiously as she stared at Kai. Then his eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped by a look from Kai.

"Well, I've got to dash." he said and left the apartment, leaving the two alone.

"Morning." Kayla said, breaking the silence, but keeping her gaze on her mug. Kai looked at her and sighed. The sound made her look up and he walked over to her and put his arms around her where she sat. They stayed like that for a long moment before Kayla broke the silence again, "Do you remember last night?" she asked quietly.

Kai nodded, "How could I forget?"

Kayla nodded and took a deep breath, "Did you mean what you said?"

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"When you said you liked me?"

"Yes." he said simply.

Kayla turned her head to look at him. Finally realising he wasn't lying she said, "Me too."

Kai smiled down at her and kissed her again. But this time, Kayla pushed him away.

"So what now?" she asked him looking him in the eyes, her own filled with doubt, confusion and hope.

"That depends on you." he replied, putting his hand to her face gently, "what do you want to do?"

Kayla sighed, "Well I don't want to be branded a slut. I've never done that before." she said, blushing.

"Yeah, I noticed." Kai smiled at her. Then he hugged her tightly, "So, do you want to catch a movie sometime?"

Kayla laughed and kissed him, "Sounds good" she said.

* * *

hope this is ok... kinda had to hav this in to continue the story... it was probably a bit obvious from the beginning but hey, never mind!

well, let me know if you're liking the story so far and ill update soon... not on the same night tho lol!


	7. Excuses and a surprise?

Hey again ppl!

I'm baack lol

I'd just like to say a HUGE thank you to my reviewers and i'm glad you're enjoying it!

well, here goes another chapter!

* * *

**Excuses and a surprise**

In the weeks that followed, Kai and Kayla became inseparable. Almost. Kai insisted that Mr Dickinson and the others didn't know about them. Partly to save his image, he had explained laughing, but mainly because he wanted Mr Dickinson's approval. Kayla had been happy to agree. She knew that once they went public with their relationship, there would be all sorts of rumours, and Kai would never be able to blade again, due to scandals of cheating and improper conduct. So they kept their love secret from everyone except Tala, who had known from the start.

Because of Tyson's continued residence at the Dickinson house, the couple met up and spent most of the time at Kai and Tala's place, or out.

Tyson, meanwhile, was getting more concerned and confused about Kayla's odd behaviour. Almost every night Kayla would fob him off with some excuse, before running out the door before he could reply.

***

"Hey, Kayla, me and Max were wondering if you wanted to catch a movie tonight?"

"Oh, sorry, Ty, I already made plans. Have fun!" she said skipping out the door one night.

Tyson shrugged.

***

"Hey Kayla, Mr D said that he's taking us to a restaurant tonight."

"Oh. Erm, Ty, I don't feel too well. Just tell gramps I'm ill. Tomorrow night. Promise." Kayla replied from behind the shut door.

Tyson frowned.

***

"Kayla…"

"Going to visit a museum with a friend."

Tyson frowned some more.

***

"Hey, Ty, cover for me?" Kayla asked, appearing at the door to Tyson's room one afternoon, about three weeks since she and Kai had started dating.

Tyson looked up from the magazine he was reading and narrowed his eyes, taking in her black short skirt, and low cut dark purple top, "Why, where're you going this time?"

"Out, obviously." she grinned, pulling on a denim jacket.

Tyson rolled his eyes, "I'm not that stupid! I could guess that." he got up, "where do you keep disappearing to these days? For someone who just got home from school, you don't seem to want to spend much time with Mr D."

Kayla blushed slightly, "I'm just meeting some of my old friends, Gramps understands." she said, trying to brush him off.

"Fine," Tyson said, "Don't tell me, but just so you know, Mr D is starting to get suspicious and I'm not going to keep covering for you."

Kayla sighed, "Alright, Tyson, you win, just help me out tonight and I'll be home for dinner tomorrow?"

Tyson shook his head, "No, you've got to be here tonight, or I'm not going to cover for you ever again."

Kayla and Tyson exchanged stares for a few moments before Kayla sighed, "Gah! Fine! I'll be here tonight!" she said and left the room before Tyson could change his mind. Tyson chuckled and went back to his magazine.

Kayla walked quickly down the path and pulled open the gate, shutting it quickly before turning to face the car parked in front.

"Trouble getting away?" Kai asked, turning to face her, grinning.

Kayla rolled her eyes, "Tyson's getting suspicious." she said, grinning back.

Kai sighed in frustration, "Damn him! Looks like I'll have to give him extra training." he said, pulling Kayla into his embrace. After staying like that for a few moments, Kai broke away, "Come on, let's go, the movie starts in ten."

Kayla shook her head, "I promised Tyson I'd be home for dinner."

"Well, in that case," Kai smirked, "How about we skip straight to mine?"

Kayla laughed, "Alright then."

Tyson heard a car start up and he looked out of his window, wondering whether it was Kayla leaving. To his surprise he recognised Kai's car and he could just make out someone sat in the passenger seat. He frowned, thinking hard, then decided to invite a few friends over for dinner that night…

"Hey Tala!" Kayla greeted the redhead as the two entered the apartment.

Tala looked up from his position on the couch, "Hey Kay, Kai."

"Tal." Kai greeted, taking off his coat and hanging his and Kayla's up.

"Kay, seeing as you're in the kitchen, can you pass me a beer?" Tala asked.

Kayla looked at him, "I'm not in the kitchen, Tala." she replied, grinning.

"Well, you're still closer than me." Tala replied, motioning for her to get the beer.

Kayla laughed and left the room to the kitchen. Kai went after her, and Tala chuckled. He'd never seen Kai like this before. The Kai of before was more of a one night stand kind of guy. But now… he chuckled again at the thought as a beer bottle flew into the room.

"Cheers!" he yelled and turned back to watching the TV programme.

Kayla laughed at Tala and She turned round to find Kai looking at her and smiling. "What?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You look beautiful." Kai said, moving towards her and kissing her.

"Thanks… you don't look bad yourself." she replied after they broke away from each other. Kai grinned and they were kissing again when the phone rang.

"Kai! It's for you!" Tala's voice yelled.

Kai ignored him and the next moment Tala was stood in the doorway holding out the phone, "Kai! Phone!" he said.

Kayla pushed Kai away laughing and Kai grumbled and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" he said, somewhat breathlessly. Whilst he was talking, Tala joined Kayla by the fridge, "So, how's it going with you two?" he asked.

Kayla looked surprised by the question, "Erm… it's going great."

"You know, I've never seen Kai act like this before. Usually he's moved on by now, but when he's with you… I don't know, it's like he's finally found his family… hey don't laugh at me! I know that sounds corny. But it's true. I think he loves you more than anything, Kay, and I'm telling you, it's nice to see that he finally found somebody." Tala said, grinning at her sincerely.

"Well, for what it's worth Tala, I love him too." Kayla whispered in reply.

At that moment, Kai returned, frowning. "Kai? What's up?" Kayla asked.

"It was Tyson. Wanted to know if I want to go round for dinner tonight." Kai said, somewhat bemused.

Kayla growled slightly, causing Tala to laugh, "Damn him," she said, "I bet he saw the car. I told you he was getting suspicious." she looked pointedly at Kai.

Kai shook his head in amazement, "I just never knew Tyson was this smart."

Tala almost collapsed into laugher right there. "Tyson? Smart? Good one Kai!" he said between laughter.

Kayla poked Tala in the side to get him to shut up and Tala put on a look of mock hurt before poking her back. Within moments, the two were play fighting. Kayla was laughing at Tala as she avoided him easily. All that changed when Tala darted forward and punched her arm lightly.

"Ouch! Tala, that actually hurt!" Kayla yelled, rubbing her now-red arm.

Tala raised his hands in surrender to Kai and said, "I didn't mean to honest!"

Kai laughed at his friend and said wickedly, "Well, I've just thought of a way for you to make it up to Kay. You can come to dinner tonight."

Tala frowned, "oh no! Kai That's not fair! It wasn't even a big hit! Please don't make me!"

Kayla laughed and poked her tongue out and followed Kai to his room.

"Hey Kai! She was feigning! She just poked her tongue out at me!" Tala yelled after them.

***

A couple of hours later…

"Tyson I'm back!" Kayla yelled as she entered the front door.

Tyson appeared from a side door, "Have fun?" he asked.

"Jeez! Ty, you scared the hell out of me!" she said, jumping.

Tyson grinned, "I have a surprise for you!"

Kayla feigned surprise and asked, "What?"

"I've invited everyone round for dinner! I thought it's about time you got to re-meet everyone again. I mean, you haven't seen Kai since that ball thing a few weeks back, and I know the others have missed you." Tyson explained, trying to keep from smirking.

"Well that's great Ty, it'd be cool to see everyone again. What time are they coming?" she asked, breezily. Tyson looked at her, dumbfounded, and muttered a confused, "6 o'clock." Kayla laughed and ran upstairs into her room.

* * *

it's a short one, but i wanted to break up what ive written a bit lol


	8. Dinner time!

**just another short intallment lol**

* * *

**Dinner time!**

"Well Tyson, I'm glad you decided to invite everyone round, I know it can be kind of boring when it's just you and me!" Mr D chuckled and he walked into the dining room to take his place before the "young people" finished arriving.

Tyson rolled his eyes after Mr Dickinson and answered the door to his friends. Everyone was dressed in smart-casual dress, which generally meant shirt and jeans, other than Hilary who showed up wearing a pink cocktail dress that was extremely short and bright pink heels to match. She was latched onto Kai who was glaring at her.

"hey guys!" Tyson greeted them, "You and Hilary going out?" he asked smirking.

Kai growled and pushed Hilary away from him, sharply. Hilary sniffed and latched onto Tyson instead, who went bright red and spluttered, "I'll er… show you where we're eating."

Max followed his friends, talking excitedly behind him, but before Tala, Kai and Ray could follow, They saw Kayla reach the top of the steps. Kai's face instantly lit up, and Ray raised an eyebrow, noticing this. Kayla had swapped her clothes from earlier, and was now wearing a long silver skirt and a black gypsy style top that looked extremely elegant and sophisticated, but Kai noticed that the top was rather low-cut and, when she moved, he could see that the side of the skirt was split up to her mid-thigh, revealing that she was wearing black knee-high boots.

She smiled at Kai and made her way down the stairs towards them, "hey guys! Great to see you!" she said.

"Nice to see you too." said Ray, "How've you been? We haven't seen you for ages!"

Kayla grinned and said, "Not too bad, seeing old friends I'm afraid. How about you Ray? Captain working you hard?"

Ray laughed and Kai's eyes narrowed. Kayla greeted him and Tala much the same way she had greeted Ray, but her eyes lingered longer on Kai, and she touched his hand, as she moved past him.

The four of them entered the dining room and sat down. Ray and Kayla next to each other facing Tala and Kai. Max was on Tala's other side, Hilary opposite him and Mr D and Tyson were at the head and foot of the table.

During dinner, Tyson continued to watch Kayla closely, but couldn't see anything was wrong. She was deep in conversation with Ray for the majority of the meal.

"Well, I'd like to call a toast," said Mr Dickinson and everyone raised their wine glasses, "I know it's an old fashioned gesture, but I'm glad you're all here and that you boys and Hilary have been so welcoming of my dear granddaughter. So here's to you all…" he raised a glass and drank from it.

"To us." everyone echoed, Kayla and Kai's eyes met and Kayla blushed slightly. As she went to put her glass down, it slipped and Kayla jumped up, her front covered in wine.

"Ooops." she said, "Excuse me, I have to change." she left the room. Mr Dickinson chuckled and called for dessert. About 5 minutes later, Kai received a phone call and excused himself from the table. When he was outside the room, he turned his alarm off and went in search of Kayla.

"Two seconds." Kayla called as she was looking for a top from her wardrobe. She heard the door open and she poked her head out of the door to snap at whoever it was. Her expression changed when she saw Kai standing there.

"Hey." she said, smiling.

"hey." Kai replied. Then he moved over to her and they kissed for a few minutes.

"What was all that about?" Kayla asked when they broke apart, they were still in each others arms, and she looked up at him, wondering.

"Nothing. It just makes me crazy when you talk to Ray and not me." Kai said quietly.

"Jealous?" she teased him. Kai didn't answer and she grinned evilly and pulled out an extremely revealing top, "No? Then I suppose I could wear this one…"

Kai's eyes went wide and he pulled the top away, "Not around others." he said and put it back.

Kayla laughed, "Alright. I suppose I'll choose something different. Shouldn't you be getting back? Ty'll be getting suspicious."

Kai grimaced, "Trying to get rid of me?" he asked.

She kissed him, "Never." she whispered.

Kai smiled back and returned to the dining room.

When Kayla got back, everyone was eating dessert. Mr D smiled at his granddaughter, and Kai's eyes narrowed. She was wearing a shorter skirt, and the top that Kai hadn't wanted her to wear. She sat back down, shooting a wicked glance at Kai. Tala saw this and grinned.

After dessert, Mr D excused himself, and left the group to their own devices. They moved into the den, all chatting happily. Kayla was talking with Ray again, flirting, Kai thought annoyed. Tyson and Max were playing on the xbox, whilst Kenny watched. Hilary was sat almost on Kai, annoying him even more.

Noticing this, Kayla stopped her conversation with Ray and announced that she was off to get some snacks.

"Bring crisps!" Max said, laughing.

"And Cake!" added Tyson, "No, wait, sweets, no cake, oh erm…"

Kayla laughed, "Alright, I'll bring both."

Tyson cheered and went back to the X-box.

Kai pushed Hilary off of him and went outside, "to help".

"Kayla, wait." he called.

Kayla turned and saw him, she grinned wickedly, "Yes, Kai?"

He caught up to her, and pushed her against the wall slightly. She grinned up at him. "I told you I didn't want the guys to see you in this." he said, pulling at her top.

"Well, I thought you liked it." she said, pouting slightly.

"Oh! KAYLA! BRING CHOCOLATE TOO!" came Tyson's shout from the room.

Kai growled playfully, "I like it when its just us." he said and pulled her into a nearby room.

* * *

hmm... ive just ralised exactly how short this chapter is, i promise the next one's longer!


	9. consequences

another short one, sorry about this, but it seems to be in chapters/sections lol nd its too long to put all of them into one... and it makes me feel like i wrote more! lol

* * *

**Consequences**

A week later, Kayla was woken suddenly by a strange wave of sickness. She dashed for the bathroom to throw up. When she returned to bed, she sat there, confused. "Well that's never happened before." she said to herself, then shook her head. Great, she thought, I bet I'm coming down with something.

The next day and the next were the same, morning and night. She started looking pale and ill. She stopped eating in the morning and evenings, only eating at dinner time, when she felt better.

She was out that weekend at the park alone. She'd felt like having some fresh air, and now she walked along the side of the pond, smiling as she saw parents and children feeding the ducks, and laughing together. She was suddenly overcome with a wave of sadness and decided to visit her Gramps.

"Mr Dickinson, Kayla's here to see you." Miss Jones said into the intercom, keeping the surprise out of her voice.

Mr Dickinson appeared at the door, beaming happily, "Kit! What a surprise! What are you doing here?"

Kayla grinned, "I thought that it's been a long time since we had lunch together, just the two of us." she said, "When's your break?"

Mr Dickinson smiled, bemused, "Well I'm sure I can spare a few hours." he said, nodding to Miss Jones to cancel his afternoon meeting.

"Now, Kit, are you alright? You haven't done this in a long time." he said, concerned as the two sat with coffee in front of them, waiting for their meal.

Kayla smiled, "I don't know. I felt that I'd been neglecting you and wanted to spend some time with you."

Mr Dickinson nodded, "I see you're looking better now."

Kayla shrugged, "I still feel sick." she admitted.

"You know, if it continues, you really should see a doctor." Mr Dickinson looked concerned and Kayla suddenly felt like a small child being reprimanded.

"I'll make an appointment." she promised.

"Good. I couldn't bear to lose you as well Kit." he said and then their lunch arrived. Kayla took one look at the prawn salad and dashed for the bathroom.

***

"Ah, Miss Dickinson, come in." said Ms Rogers, the doctor.

Kayla went and sat on the comfortable sofa, and her eyes gazed around the room seeing the familiar posters and certificates that had been there since she was small.

"Now, how can I help you?" she asked, watching her attentively.

"Well, I've got this bug, I've been really ill lately and everything I used to like seems to make me ill now." Kayla said frowning, "I mean, yesterday I had a prawn salad, and I just couldn't face it."

Ms Rogers laughed, she had known Kayla for a long time and knew a lot about her, even down to her favourite foods. Then she turned serious, "Right, well I'll have to do some tests and ask you some questions. If that's ok?"

Kayla nodded.

"Now, were you in contact with any foreign foods, habitats etc, inoculations up to date?" and so the appointment went on. After about an hour, Ms Rogers frowned, "Now, I know this is going to sound a little intrusive, but we've exhausted all other avenues. Now, tell me, is your menstrual cycle still regular?"

Kayla felt as though a jolt of electricity shoot through her and she gasped.

Ms Rogers smiled, "I know, I don't know what I was thinking. Of course there's no problems there." she said kindly.

Kayla nodded, ignoring the sense of foreboding in her stomach, then she said, "I guess it's just a bug then. I'd better be going, I promised Gramps I'd meet him."

Ms Rogers stood as Kayla did and shook her hand, "Ok, I'm sorry I couldn't be much more help, tell Mr Dickinson I said hello."

"I will" Kayla mumbled and left the office quickly.

**Later…**

Kayla bit her lip as she looked down at the test result in her hand. She stood there, willing it to tell her something different, but the test stayed stubbornly on the result she didn't want. It flashed at her as if making her believe it.

_Pregnant…Pregnant…Pregnant_

A single tear fell from her eyes. She felt a sense of dread, confusion, anger, hopelessness and oddly, happiness.

A knock on the door interrupted her. She cleared her throat, "Yes?"

"Kay, Mr D says he wants you to join us for dinner out tonight." came Tyson's voice.

Kayla's eyes widened. What was she going to tell her grandfather?

"Kayla? You alright in there?" he called, concerned at her lack of response.

"Yeah. I'm fine Ty. I'll be down in a minute." she replied automatically.

"Alright. Hurry up though, I'm hungry." he laughed and she heard his footsteps retreat.

Kayla sat down against the wall and the tears came. How could everything carry on as normal when her life was wrapped in confusion?

After a few minutes she determinedly stood up and washed her tearstained face, before heading downstairs. If everyone was acting just as normal, why shouldn't she? Surely it was a mistake anyway. She'd read the test wrong. That was all…

The rest of that evening passed in a blur. The three of them ate then returned home. Mr Dickinson went to bed saying it was late, leaving Tyson and Kayla alone. Kayla hardly noticed Tyson come up behind her and jumped when he put a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Oh. Nothing, Ty." Kayla replied, smiling up at him.

Tyson's face was a picture of concern and disbelief, "I think I know you a little better than that." he said looking at her.

Kayla shrugged, "I don't know Ty. Nothing's wrong. I'm just a little sleepy. That's all."

Tyson shrugged in defeat, "You know if you ever need anyone to talk to you can come to me. I may not be the best at it but I'd rather you were alright." he said and hugged her. Kayla hugged him back then went upstairs to her room.

On the bed the test still lay. Still flashing its message at her. She burst into tears. What was she going to do?


	10. Decisions

here's the last one for tonight... promise! hopefully the next few will be longer :-D

* * *

**Decisions**

For the next week Kayla hardly left her room. She ignored all calls and visits from everyone and appeared only for breakfast and dinner. She felt like she was in a daze as she just stayed in her room, alternating between emailing her college friends, and doing nothing.

When she awoke at the end of the week she felt a sudden determination rise in her. She knew exactly what she was going to do. She got dressed and went out.

She approached the small, clinical building and went inside. The inside was as clinical and unfriendly as the outside. A receptionist looked up as she entered and Kayla could see the look of judgement and sympathy on her face.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

Kayla shrugged, "I don't know. I… I…"

"You're here for a termination?" she inquired.

Kayla nodded, wishing she wasn't so loud, then realised that it didn't matter anyway. There was no one else in the room.

"Well, you'll have to fill out a few forms, then speak to one of our nurses." she said, handing her some forms and gesturing for her to take a seat.

Kayla sat, looking down at the forms blankly, and jumped as a lady came and sat next to her.

"Hello, I'm Nurse Peters, I'm here to talk to you about your decision." she sounded friendly enough.

"I'm Kayla." she replied, not looking at her eyes.

"It's nice to meet you Kayla. Now, have you spoken to the father about this?"

Kayla shook her head.

"I see. Is it a boyfriend? Or…" the nurse trailed off.

"He's my boyfriend." Kayla replied, trying not to think of Kai.

"And, why do you feel unable to speak to him about this?"

"Because… because … I don't know." she mumbled.

Nurse Peters nodded, "And your parents?"

"They're dead." Kayla replied, ignoring the look of sympathy, "I live with my Grandfather."

"I see. And your grandfather, let's talk about him."

Kayla heard the tone of the woman's voice and looked alarmed, "Oh Gramps would want me to keep it. But it would cause so much trouble for the business and … it's not fair on him."

The woman nodded, "So. No one knows about this except you?"

Kayla nodded in confirmation.

"Well, are you sure you're in the right state of mind to make this decision? Termination is a huge step. You may always feel regret and guilt about what happened. You may change your mind. You could be denying yourself the chance to be a good mother, and that will reflect in everything you do."

Kayla nodded, "I know."

Nurse Peters smiled at her sympathetically, "Then, if you're sure, I'll go and get things started." she left and Kayla suddenly felt a rising panic in her. She couldn't do this. She just couldn't.

Without a word, Kayla got up and ran from the building. She was going to sort this herself. She would do what she could. She'd talk to her Gramps and see what he said. She decided.

"Kayla? Is that you?" came a shout from across the street.

She looked up, stunned and saw Tyson stood there, looking confused. He came over to her, "Kayla? What were you doing in there?"

Kayla shook her head, wordlessly, then said, "What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way to meet Max. Did you just come out of there?" he asked, pointing at the clinic. When she didn't answer, he grabbed her by the shoulders, "Kayla, what's wrong?"

Kayla just looked at him and said nothing. Tyson hugged her protectively and she hugged back, glad to have someone to protect her just for a moment. They were quiet for a few minutes and then Tyson suggested they get an ice cream and they walked in silence to the park.

A while later, they were both sat on a bench, eating their ice cream when Tyson finally broke the silence, "Who's the father?" he asked quietly.

Kayla bit her lip, "Doesn't matter."

"Of course it does." Tyson replied, "If someone's hurt you…"

"no one hurt me Tyson!" she said quickly, stopping any conclusions he was jumping to.

"Alright…" he said then a few minutes later said, "You can tell me, you know. I can keep secrets."

Kayla smiled, then made the decision, "It's Kai's."

Tyson almost fell off the bench in shock, "What the hell?" he yelped, "Kai? Kai?" he shouted.

"Tyson, shut up!" Kayla hissed and Tyson quietened down.

"But… Kai?" he said, still in shock. Kayla nodded. Tyson was stunned into silence for a few minutes then said, "I _knew_ there was something going on between you two!"

Kayla grinned halfheartedly.

"But… did he want you to get rid of it?" Tyson asked, "I always thought Kai would want a family after his childhood. You know, chance to start over that kinda thing."

"he doesn't know."

"he doesn't know?" Tyson exclaimed, "Well, why haven't you told him?"

"I didn't think he'd want to know." she replied, shrugging.

"Are you kidding? It'll be the best thing to happen to him. You have to tell him."

Kayla smiled, "You really think he'll be happy?"

Tyson nodded enthusiastically, "Wow this is great! I can be Uncle Tyson!"

Kayla laughed for the first time in days, "I'm not sure that's how it works Ty."

"But it's gonna have a serious lack of uncles if it's just blood ones. I mean neither of you have siblings."

"I think you'll have to fight Tala to be favourite." she said, grinning.

"Ha! No contest!" Tyson said decisively, then he hugged her and span her round, "This is awesome! You have to tell him. Right away!"

* * *

well, i hope you enjoyed these last few chapters. It seems to me the story's starting to take a darker turn when i look over my notes. I'm sorry if u dont like that honestly, i really am

anyway, hope you're enjoying it soooo far :-)


	11. Kai's reaction

* * *

hey ppl! I'm glad ur enjoying it and thank you to my reviewers :-D

anyway now its on to Kai's reaction.... que the suspense music lol

enjoy!

* * *

**Kai's reaction!**

Still confident from her talk from Tyson the day before, Kayla was just about to pick up the phone and call Kai when it rang.

"Kay, I have something really amazing to tell you!" Kai's voice said excitedly down the phone, "Are you free now?"

Kayla bit her lip, suddenly nervous, then said quietly, "Yes. Kai, I've got something to tell you too."

"Well that's cool, how about I swing by and pick you up?"

"No!" she said quickly, "I mean, no, I'll meet you at the park in half an hour?"

"Ok, sure, see you there. Love you!"

Kayla hung up without replying and dragged herself carefully out of bed and over to her wardrobe. She pulled open the door, grabbing a pair of baggy jeans and a black hoodie after discarding half her wardrobe onto a messy pile on the floor. She threw them on and glanced in the mirror. She grimaced at what she saw. She looked tired and exhausted beyond belief. With a scowl she tied her hair up into a ponytail and went to the bathroom to wash her face. When she came back she grabbed her bag and phone and left her room, making her way down to where Tyson was.

"hey Ty?" she asked, pushing open the door.

Tyson and Max looked over from where they were playing on the play station, "Yuh?" Tyson replied, pausing the game.

"I'm going out, I wont be long." she said, "Hey maxie." she greeted, smiling tiredly.

"Hey Kayla!" he said, then he turned round, "Hey are you alright Kayla? You look pretty damn tired."

"I'm fine, Maxie," Kayla grinned, "I'll see you guys in a while."

Tyson winked at her encouragingly and they turned back to their game.

Kayla shut the door and suddenly felt extremely nervous. It was now or never. She decided.

Kai meanwhile was waiting anxiously in the park for Kayla to arrive. He was holding two coffees, and was sat on a bench, looking at the entrance. A few minutes passed and then he spotted Kayla. He jumped up and almost ran over to her.

"Kay!" he said and hugged her, somewhat awkwardly because of the drinks. They broke apart, "here you are, coffee, white, two sugars and chocolate topping." he announced and handed her a cup, "What's wrong?" he asked when she didn't respond.

"I don't like coffee Kai. It makes me sick." she said, not looking at him.

"Since when?" he laughed, "You love this stuff, remember?" he tried to pass her the drink again but she pushed it away.

"I said I don't like it Kai." she snapped.

"Right, sorry Kay." Kai said somewhat deflated and confused and he binned the drinks.

"You said you had something to tell me?" she asked, still not looking directly at him.

Kai's enthusiasm returned, "Kayla, I got a call this morning, from my grandfather's attorney. It turns out that after he died, his whole legacy was left to me, and it means I can go back and actually start getting somewhere in my life. It's amazing! I cant wait to start work," Kai exclaimed rapidly and excitedly, then his tone grew softer and he held her hands, "but it means I have to go to Russia. Soon. If I don't return in the next two weeks, I don't get it. And I have to live there permanently for five years. But I've got it all sorted, you can come with me and we can live in our own place. Just you and me… and we can have a room for Tala too obviously…" he laughed, "Then, later on, when all the paperwork's sorted and everything's running smoothly we could get married and have a family. But later on, much later, when we can both handle it…"

Kayla stood listening to all this, feeling excited and happy for Kai, but at the same time, she felt her heart sinking with every word he spoke about houses, jobs, futures. When he finally stopped and asked, "Well, what do you think?" Kayla couldn't look at him.

"Kai… I… I have to stay here. I have my grandfather to think about… my own future… college, in England…" she said haltingly.

"We can sort all that out, you could go to college in Russia, and we can visit Mr Dickinson all the time…" Kai said, dismissing her excuses with a wave of his hand.

"But, Kai! You can't expect me to give up my life in England to live with you. I have a year left yet, I want to finish, then go on to my other… my other plans…" she said, trying not to cry as she thought of what her "other plans" would now include.

Kai frowned and pulled her closer to him, "Kit, why are you fighting this? We love each other don't we? It's just the next step… are you frightened?"

"no." she said, then paused, "yes."

He hugged her, laughing, "You silly girl, there's nothing to be frightened, as long as we're together right?" then he noticed that she was crying quietly, "Kay? What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. Kayla didn't answer, just hugged him tighter. "Has someone hurt you? Who was it? It's alright, I'm here now… who was it?" Kai asked, holding her tight.

Kayla shook her head and pushed him away from her, "You're suffocating me, Kai!"

Kai looked on in utter confusion, and went to move closer but she backed away again, shaking her head. "Kay! What is it?"

"I…" she started, looking away. Then she took a deep breath and looked him in the eye, "Kai, I'm pregnant."

Kai's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in shock, "You're … what?"

"pregnant." she repeated, looking at him, worried about his reaction.

Kai sank down onto a nearby bench, head in hands, suddenly feeling foolish for gushing on about their future… He didn't even want a kid, not yet… he wasn't ready for it… it was all too soon…

"You're sure?" he croaked, his throat suddenly dry.

Kayla nodded, biting her lip, "Kai… are you … alright?"

Kai looked up at her and smiled, "Of course I am, it was just a shock after all!" he laughed and hugged her, spinning her around, "What are we going to do? I mean, about your grandfather?" his face paled, "Christ, he's gonna kill me! And Tyson! Oh god, what have I done?" he suddenly sobered, "There's so much happening, I can't possibly… It's too soon. What about adoption? Have you thought of all the options? We can't have a kid yet…"

Kayla looked at him, horrified as he ranted, just wanting to break down and cry. She was so sure she could rely on Kai, but here he was basically telling her he didn't want a kid yet. When he said about it being too early she snapped, "Well we don't have a bloody choice! No I am not putting my child up for adoption! It's not going to wait a few years until you're ready!" she yelled.

Kai sighed, "I didn't mean it like that. Look," he put his hands on her shoulders, and kept his devastation from his face, putting on a small smile instead, "I'm going to be here for everything…"

"But, what about Russia?" she asked.

Kai swallowed and sighed, "I'll sort it. We'll stay here and raise this kid together…"

They embraced for what felt a long time until Kai's phone rang and he read the text, before sighing, "I've got to go, but I'll call you this evening. Alright?" he kissed her and left the park.

Kayla sat down on the bench and cried. She was there for what felt like hours until a hand on her shoulder made her look up. Tyson stood there, looking concerned.

"Kayla? What's wrong? What happened?" he asked, sitting beside her and putting his arm around her, "did you tell him?"

Kayla nodded through tears, "He didn't want to. He doesn't want to be a father, has his own dreams to follow." she muttered between sobs.

Tyson hugged her close, "Oh Kay, I'm so sorry. I really thought-"

"No! Tyson he said he'd do it, but he can't I can't ask him to give up his life for some stupid mistake!" she said angrily.

Tyson said nothing, but held her close until she was all cried out. Then said, "Maybe he wants to."

Kayla laughed bitterly, "He wants to go to Russia and undo what his grandfather did."

Tyson was thoughtful for a few minutes, "Now are you definitely sure the test said positive? That's the first little thing to sort out."

Kayla nodded, then said, "I guess I could always take another one."

Tyson nodded encouragingly, "Good. You do that, then you can be sure."

Kayla smiled at him, and feeling suddenly happier made her way to the nearest chemist.

* * *

cliffhanger!, well not really seeing as the next one's being uploaded too lol


	12. Little steps

here's the next one... what will happen? lol

* * *

**Little Steps**

Once again the test lay on the bed, flashing its positive message at her. She sighed, she had hoped the first one was wrong. She lay down on the bed, thinking, wondering what to do next. Little steps. Tyson had said, little steps. One thing at a time.

She thought about the look on Kai's face. The look of happiness mixed with resignation. Was he already seeing his dreams slip away too? Was he feeling as scared and confused as she was?

Kayla remembered the excitement he'd shown when he was talking about rebuilding the lives of people who had been hurt by his grandfather's work. About what he was going to do next, training facilities where people could enjoy themselves, not train themselves to early graves.

She felt a tear slide from her eye, how could she take all of that away from him? Just because of a stupid mistake? Sure, they were both responsible, but she couldn't help feeling it was her fault. She bit her lip as an idea came into her head. It was an idea that would hurt them both but, she told herself resolutely, would be best for them all in the long run.

***

Meanwhile, Kai was in a daze. He stared into the bottom of his drink, but he hadn't drunk any of it yet. He couldn't bring himself to. He didn't even notice Tala until the red head waved his hand in front of his face.

"Kai! Kai! Earth to Kai!"

Kai glared at him and pushed his hand away, "what?" he snapped.

"I said what's up, you look kinda, I dunno, dazed." Tala said, concerned.

Kai sighed, he might as well tell him. He took a deep breath, "I just got some important news." he said.

"Which is?"

Before Kai could answer, his phone rang, "Wait a minute." he said to Tala and went outside to answer it. He returned a few minutes later, "Look, I've got to go Tal, I'll talk to you later." he said and disappeared.

"Well that was weird." thought Tala, watching him go.

***

"Kay! Are you alright? What's wrong? Has anything happened?" Kai asked as he ran up to her where she was sat in the park.

"I have something to tell you…" she said, looking him in the eyes, and taking a deep breath, she forced a smile on her face. Kai raised an eyebrow and she continued, "It's good news. I'm not pregnant. It was a mistake."

Kai looked at her in shock, then he grinned and hugged her tightly, "Thank god, I was so scared, I mean there's no way I was ready to be a father! Now it means we can go to Russia and do everything we dreamed of!" he gushed.

Kayla nodded, "Exactly."

"Well, I have to make a call. Oh I can't believe this, this is amazing!" he said, "Stay right here, I just have to make this call." he walked away slightly.

Kayla laughed and then sobered as soon as he was out of earshot, "I know what I'm doing." she muttered to herself, only half convinced.

***

A few weeks passed and it came to the time for Kai to leave for Russia. Kayla was there to see him off, smiling broadly and acting like she couldn't wait to go with him.

"It's a shame you can't come with me." Kai said, a small frown on his face.

Kayla grinned up at him, "It's only for a few weeks. I'll come and visit you soon." she reassured him and hugged him tightly.

"Well, Kai, come on, it's time to go." Tala said, picking up his own carry on bag. Kai grimaced as Tala swept Kayla into his free arm and hugged her close, "Don't take too long in coming," he whispered in her ear, "I can't stand being with a moody Kai."

Kayla laughed and gave the red head a peck on the cheek, "don't sweat it Red, I'll see you both in a few weeks."

Tala rolled his eyes at her and headed off for to board, giving them some time alone. Kai stood looking down at her, filled with happiness and excitement.

"I'm gonna miss you so much." he whispered pulling her close again.

"Well, I'll call you if you call me." she replied.

"Deal." he said and they shared a long kiss until the last call for his flight was heard over the tannoy, "I'll see you in a few weeks." he said, "Love you."

"Love you too." she whispered as he walked away, disappearing into the crowd. She waited until the plane had finally taken off before leaving the airport, and making her way home.

"Now what?" she asked herself when she got home. Little steps? What was the next one? Angrily and feeling heartbroken she booted up her computer, thinking of what to do next.

* * *

well, again i hope you're enjoying !


	13. Desperate measures

yet another chapter lol im on a roll tonight!

* * *

**Desperate measures**

A couple of days later she was at the stables where she had learnt to ride. She was smiling happily as Enrique tried unsuccessfully to mount his horse. The Majestics had decided to visit again, and today had been Robert's idea.

"Come of Riq, anyone would think you hadn't ridden before." Kayla said, laughing at him.

Enrique glared at her, "This is a big horse." he said in way of explanation.

Kayla rolled her eyes, "Here, take mine." she said dismounting.

Enrique grinned, "Just don't tell the others." he said and mounted quickly.

Kayla laughed, "Well, I might do." she said and boosted herself into the saddle in one fluid movement. Enrique poked his tongue out at her, and Kayla laughed, and the two joined the rest of their friends who were waiting for them.

As Kayla rode up the hill, getting used to the horse's movements slowly, she sighed at how free she suddenly felt. She felt free and without a trouble in the world. With a sudden shout, she urged her horse into a full canter. The horse obeyed, and charged ahead of the rest of the group, startling her friends who started calling at her to stop. She ignored them, relishing the way the wind whipped through her hair and headed for the forest. The horse never faltered, dodging tree after tree, never slowing down. Kayla kept her head low to avoid the branches, and soon they were out of the forest.

All of a sudden, the horse reared in fright and Kayla screamed as she hit the floor. The horse, still rearing would have trampled her if Robert hadn't suddenly appeared and pulled her out of harms way. By this point Kayla was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Kay, What's wrong? What the hell were you trying to do?" Robert asked her frantically as he pulled her into a hug.

"Let go of me!" she hissed and tried to push him away, but Robert was too strong and refused to let her go. She eventually gave up and sobbed into the front of his shirt.

When she had quietened down, Robert held her at arms length and regarded her, "Now, tell me what's wrong."

She looked up at him and saw his concern. She sighed, this was one of her best friends. If she was going to tell anyone it should be him. He could keep a secret.

With a sigh Kayla told him everything. About Kai leaving, her frantic attempt, her pregnancy. Everything.

"And I can't let Gramps and the company down. The BBA can't have many more scandals in the management, otherwise the competition will claim that the Dickinson's aren't fit to run the company. They're already protesting that when Gramps retires I won't be suitable. They'll buy us out and I don't want that to happen." she finished, her voice croaky from speaking so much.

Robert sat in silence for a long time, then sighed, "What about adoption?"

Kayla shook her head, "No good, they have a way of coming to bite you. Besides, I don't want to get rid of it. It'd just be cruel. I can't do that to my baby. I realised that just now." she muttered quietly to herself.

After a longer silence Robert said quietly, "You know, if you want to avoid scandal. You'd need to be married when you had one."

Kayla scoffed, "Like Kai would marry me anyway. He doesn't even know, I told him I wasn't remember?"

"Well… I know someone who wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life with you…" Robert said, looking at her.

"Really, who would be mad enough to want to do that? To give up the rest of his life because I was stupid." Kayla replied, laughing hysterically.

Robert put his arm around her and pulled her round to face him, "I would." he said quietly.

Kayla looked at him, speechless, "you don't have to do that. You're a good enough friend to have listened to me, I can't ask you to give up everything for me."

"But I want to. Kay, I have loved you since the first moment we met in England." he said, looking at her sincerely.

"Really? Oh Rob I had no idea!" Kayla said surprised.

"That's because I didn't tell you." They were both quiet, "Well, I guess in time, you could come to love me too?" he asked.

Kayla looked at him and smiled, "I could always try. If you're sure?"

"I'm sure" Robert replied and hugged her, "Then I formally ask for your hand in marriage."

"I agree." Kayla smiled.

* * *

sorry this one's so short but the next one reeeely had to go into a chapter of its own lol


	14. Heart break

here's the last one tongiht i promise to update asap!

enjoy!

* * *

**Heartbreak**

"Tala, will you clear off, Kayla's coming today, remember?" Kai yelled at his friend who was still sat in front of the TV.

"But it's cold outside, Kai!" Tala whined.

Kai rolled his eyes, "Tala we're in Russia. Now get moving, I want to see her on my own before you take over her attention."

Tala groaned, "Fine! I'm going!" he said and pulled on a coat, "Don't get up to too much." he winked and left the apartment.

Kai laughed at his friend and tidied up a few things, nervous about Kayla's arrival. Just as he was beginning to think she wasn't coming, there was a knock at the door. He bounded over and pulled it open, big grin on his face as he saw Kayla stood in the doorway. He pulled her close, "I've missed you soo much!" he yelled. Then he realised she wasn't hugging him back, "Kay? You alright?" he asked, pulling away slightly.

Kayla shook herself out of his grip and straightened her jacket, "I'm well, thank you." she replied. Kai looked at her strangely and she sighed, "Kai, we need to talk."

Kai felt his heart sink and he nodded and gestured for her to come in, Kayla shook her head, "I'm sorry Kai, but I can't stay long. I have a meeting in a few minutes." she sighed, "Look, Kai, I'm really sorry but, I can't be with you anymore."

"Wait, what? You're breaking up with me?" Kai demanded, confused.

Kayla nodded, "I'm sorry but, after you left I found someone else. And we just… well you don't need to know the details, but I just came to say, I don't love you anymore, and as much as I loved our time together, it's time for us to go our separate ways. I really am sorry Kai." she said quietly, not looking at him.

Kai felt himself getting angrier, "So if I hadn't gone, it would have been different?" he questioned her.

"Maybe." she replied, still not looking at him.

"So basically, you cheated on me?"

She nodded, this was technically true. In his eyes anyway.

Kai scowled, "I should have known this would happen. I bet you couldn't wait to go sleep with some other guy. It's always the same with you rich sluts. Do what you want and smile and you think you can get away with it." he glared at her.

"It wasn't like that!" Kayla snapped angrily.

"Don't lie to me! I should have known not to trust you! I don't trust anyone! You betrayed me!" he yelled, "I hate you. I don't ever want to see you again." he yelled, "Go back to your stupid boyfriend and I hope he treats you like the stupid, cruel, evil little slut you are!" he spat and slammed his fist into the wall. He looked at her, suddenly shocked and said quietly, "I think you'd better go." his voice was so full of anger and hurt that Kayla almost broke down and told him the truth.

Instead, she nodded, "I'm sorry Kai." she said again and turned away.

Kayla heard the door slam behind her and she burst into silent tears, knowing that she had hurt Kai in the worst way possible, but that it was the only way he could be free.

Kai slammed the door behind her and felt his anger and hurt rise to the surface. With a yell he punched the mirror near the door, smashing it to pieces. He didn't even notice the blood dripping from his fist.

When Tala came home later that day, his mouth dropped open at the mess the place was in. Anything that could be broken, was. Everything had been destroyed, ripped up, and in a few cases actually broken in half. Worried, he stepped into the room, closing the door quietly behind him. As he stepped forward he noticed that the picture frame that held a picture of Kai and Kayla had been smashed. He picked it up and saw that the photo was no longer there, instead, he saw as he looked down, that it had been ripped to shreds.

Now even more concerned, he made his way through the mess until he finally found Kai. He was sitting on the floor, back to the wall, not moving. Around him empty bottles of alcohol were littered, and in his hands was another picture of Kai and Kayla. As Tala watched, Kai shredded the picture, tearing it into unrecognisable pieces. Instantly guessing what had happened, Tala went and sat next to his friend, his hand on his shoulder.

To his surprise he realised Kai was crying.

"Did she say why?" Tala asked quietly.

"She's sleeping with someone else." Kai said, his voice empty of emotion.

Tala frowned with surprise but didn't say anything. Instead after a silence he said, "Well, she just kept you from making a mistake."

Kai nodded in agreement, and looked up, tears no longer falling, "If she can forget about me that easily, then I can forget about her." he said. But neither was convinced.

* * *

nope, it's not the end yet, i cant have it end like this lol, anyway i'll post the rest v soon hope you're still enjoying


	15. life without each other

hey! i'm back again! im hoping to upload the rest of the story tonight, but we'll see how it goes :-)

anyway i hope you're enjoying this, nd i know its kinda taking a dark turn, sorry! :-(

thank u as always to my reviewers XD

* * *

**Life without each other**

Over the months that passed, Kai had used his inheritance to set up his own business. He'd set up a training facility for underprivileged children which was the total opposite to the Abbey he had attended. It focused on helping the kids to enjoy their training and advance themselves into tournaments. As well as this he owned shares in hundreds of different companies and managed other businesses as well.

Despite the success in the business side of his life, Tala was getting increasingly concerned about Kai's lack of a personal life.

"Kai, come on it's been almost a year now!"** (8months precisely)** Tala said to his friend who had just refused yet another date.

"It's none of your business, Tala. Now, leave me alone I want to read the paper in peace."

Tala sighed and reluctantly left his friend's office. Kai watched him go and opened his paper. There, on the first page he opened was a headline reading; "Dickinson family welcome a new arrival." beneath the headline was a picture of a slightly older Kayla, cradling a baby in her arms. Behind her, looking like a proud father was someone he recognised. Angry, he read the first paragraph;

"… _Just 7 months after a whirlwind marriage, Kayla-Marie and her husband Robert welcome the first child to start their happy family. If the fast conceiving was a surprise to anyone, it seems that, Keeta Elizabeth Dickinson-Jurgen has surprised everyone by being born 2 months early, and being a perfectly healthy and happy child…"_

Kai felt his anger, guilt and love for Kayla come rushing to the surface and he studied the picture. Robert had his hand possessively on Kayla's shoulder and was looking proudly at the little girl who had a mop of dark hair and scarlet-brown eyes. With a cry of rage, Kai threw the paper from him, bitter tears falling onto his desk.

_That could have been me! That could have been us!_ he thought.

Kayla had indeed married Robert, and, before the end of her pregnancy, she had been spending more and more time at the BBA offices. She told herself it was because she was becoming more and more interested in the family business, and enjoyed spending time with her Grandfather, not because she still felt strange around her new husband.

Kayla had just finished settling her daughter and was about to join Robert downstairs. She entered the study where he was sitting, a cigar in one hand, glass of wine in the other.

"She's asleep." Kayla said, still not entirely comfortable around Robert.

"Took you long enough." Robert replied, not looking up from his book.

Kayla bit back a reply and said, "Well, I'm going to head off to bed…"

"I'm just coming." he said and he put away his book and called for a servant to clear up the mess.

The two made their way to their room in silence. Kayla feeling awkward and young, as she walked beside her husband. When they got to the room, she picked up her pyjamas to get changed in the bathroom. She returned a few minutes later, hoping to find Robert already in bed, but no such luck. She went to get into bed and his voice stopped her.

"No goodnight kiss?" he asked.

Kayla swallowed her feelings, remembering what Robert had given up for her and turned to face him. She reached up and kissed him on the cheek, before turning away to get into bed again.

Robert grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her around to face him. Without waiting for her to respond, he kissed her on the lips, pulling her closer and forcing her to kiss him back. Kayla broke away and Robert glared at her.

"You know we are husband and wife." he told her shortly.

Kayla nodded, "I know, I'm just not quite there yet." she smiled.

Robert didn't let her go, just held her tighter, "Well you had better be. Because now you aren't pregnant, we can be a proper husband and wife."

Kayla struggled against him, "Look Robert, just let me go. We can talk about this later."

"No. We don't need to talk about anything. I am in charge of you now. You owe me. I could ruin you." he reminded her.

_I should have told Kai. We could have worked it out._ she thought sadly.

"Oh, honey, Enrique called. He said that he can't make dinner at 7 tonight, but he's free tomorrow if you want to give him a ring?" Kayla greeted Robert with a kiss on the cheek as he entered the house.

Robert nodded, "I'll call him." he made his way through to the lounge and sat down. Instantly Kayla was there, asking him about his day, and bringing him a coffee. Robert sighed in contentment, in the past year, Kayla had made the transition from teenager to wife perfectly. He sipped his coffee. Well, almost perfectly.

"What the hell is this?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

Kayla looked worriedly at him, over the past year their relationship had changed. The littlest thing she did wrong caused him to be angry with her, "It's coffee. As usual."

"Then you're getting the wrong kind. It tastes like crap." he said pushing the glass back at her.

Kayla bit her tongue and took it back to take it through to the kitchen. However, as she turned, she tripped over Robert's breifcase and fell, spilling coffee everywhere.

There was a brief moment of silence which Robert broke, "You clumsy slut!" he hissed at her. He got up and pulled her up to face him, "Why are you so clumsy? You're useless, you know that?"

"I… I'm sorry." she whispered, scared, as she looked up at him.

"Sorry? You're sorry?" Robert roared, "You've ruined the furniture and you've spilt it all over my suit! What's wrong? Been spending too much time with your colleagues at work? I bet you've been out drinking haven't you? Don't you remember what happened last time? The result of that is upstairs. You just can't help yourself can you? You slut!" he was so angry he had turned red and Kayla suddenly found herself on the floor, far away from him. She reached up and touched her head. It was bleeding. The whole of the right side of her face hurt. She looked up at him in shock.

"Let that be a lesson to you!" he yelled and stormed from the room.

Kayla stayed there for a few moments, before getting shakily to her feet.

It was the first of many times.

* * *

sorry about this chapter, and some of the ones that will follow, i apologis for the darkness of the story but it will change :-)


	16. 5 years later

**

* * *

**onto the next chapter hope its alright! :-)

* * *

**5 years later…**

"Mrs Dickinson, the invitations have arrived." came Tyson's voice over the intercom.

Kayla sighed, "You know you can call me Kayla, Ty." she replied, buzzing him in.

Tyson appeared in the doorway in his somewhat messy suit and grinning broadly, "Yeah, I know, but it sounds more professional this way."

Kayla grinned, "Professionals don't come to work with food stains on their clothes." she pointed out.

Tyson blushed and put a large stack of invitations on the desk. He sighed and looked at her, "You know, all these years ago I never thought I'd end up here. I always though I'd be the World Champ forever."

Kayla grinned again, "I know, I never thought it would come to this either. I always figured Gramps would be in charge forever." she frowned.

Tyson hugged her from behind, "Don't worry about it. He'll be fine. Can you really see him becoming some old grumpy man? You know for a fact he's off with my gramps in the summer."

Kayla chuckled, "On their ultra-groovy grandpa getaway."

Tyson winced, "You know, I really wish they'd stop calling it that."

"Me too. Now go on, get your ass back to work before I fire it!" she mock threatened.

Tyson gave a mock salute and left her office.

Kayla grinned slightly to herself, getting up and looking out the window. In the last few years, she had started to work at the BBA Offices, and as time had gone on her and her grandfather had begun to share the responsibilities of Chairman. Then, just a few months ago, at a family dinner, Mr Dickinson had announced his decision to retire:

"_Now, I have some important news to tell you." Mr Dickinson said as the servants took away the dinner plates._

_Kayla looked up, confused. Robert smiled, looking interested, and Keeta threw her cutlery on the floor._

_Kayla was up and had picked it up before anything could be said, her eyes darting to Robert and seeing his smile fall slightly. Kayla felt her heart sink, but returned to her seat as her grandfather continued._

"_Well, Kit, I've seen how well you've managed the company whilst I've been away and I think it's time that I let you take over completely."_

_Kayla dropped her own cutlery then in shock, "But, Gramps, I'm not ready. I couldn't possibly…"_

_Mr D waved her excuses away and smiled, "Kit, I know you are. I'm so proud of you. You're still young, you have a perfectly happy family, Keeta is an angel, and if you can manage a family and a career, then you're ready for this. I believe in you, and I'm so proud of what you've achieved."_

Kayla bit her lip, to stop her from crying at the memory and sat down behind her desk, sub-consciously checking that her shirt covered her bruised and scarred arms. She shook her head to clear it, "a happy family" nothing could be further from the truth. She thought to herself.

With a sigh, she picked up the invitation that was on the top of the pile. She read it, her heart filling with foreboding…

"_Dear Kai and Tala…"_

_*************_

"_Dear Kai and Tala,_

_You are invited to a reunion event in honour of Mr Dickinson's resignation. In memory of all our time spent together over the years, I would be honoured if you could attend the reunion, which will give you a chance to meet old faces and renew friendships._

_The information, tickets, hotels and any other information you may require is in the following envelope._

_See you soon!_

_Mr Dickinson."_

"So he's actually resigning! I never thought he would!" Tala exclaimed, "Hey Kai! Free holiday!"

Kai nodded in agreement, "I think it's about time we went and visited Tyson and everyone again. I mean, we haven't been back in…" Kai trailed off.

"Almost six years." Tala finished, "that is a long time!" There was a silence and Tala watched his friend closely, "Are you going to be alright? I mean, we can always stay home?" he asked.

Kai shook his head, "It's been years right? Besides, let's just go visit Mr D and wish him a good retirement. He helped us all so much, it'd be wrong not to go." Kai said, not quite meeting Tala's eyes.

* * *

ooo what;s going to happen when everyone's brought together again????


	17. The Reunion

* * *

**The reunion**

Kayla was stood at the door next to her grandfather, greeting everyone as they arrived for the evening meal. She was wearing a long elegant dress in a deep red colour. It was sleeveless, but she wore a black netted wrap over the top. Her long hair was swept up, but the back kept down. She had changed in five years, now aged 22, she looked older. Her face looked thinner and older, and her eyes had almost lost their mischievous glow. She was turning into a young woman, and with her face set in a happy, confident smile, she looked the image of a woman in control of her life and career. Nothing could be further from the truth.

"Are you nervous?" Mr Dickinson asked his granddaughter, squeezing her hand lightly.

Kayla looked at him and smiled, "About tonight? No." she sighed, "Are you sure you're ready to retire gramps?"

Mr D chuckled, "Oh yes. It's time for you with your new ideas and thoughts. Out with the old and in with the new! Besides, I'd rather leave now when everything's going well."

Kayla smiled again and squeezed his hand in return. She swallowed to get rid of the lump in her throat and blinked away tears. She couldn't believe her Grandfather was actually going to retire.

The two had been stood there for over half an hour now and almost all the guests had arrived. Tyson and Hilary had arrived first, with one year old twins in tow. Kayla and Tyson had stayed close friends and Tyson was her second in command in control at the BBA and, starting tomorrow he would be the vice-president of the company, and Kayla would be the Chairman, or Mrs Chairwoman as Tyson had started calling her. They had stood talking until Max had turned up with his girlfriend Emily, and Kenny had arrived shortly after. Kenny was head of the technician department of the BBA and Max and Emily lived in America, running his dad's shop.

When the group had gone in chatting happily, Ray turned up, smiling at something Mariah had said.

"Kayla! I haven't seen you in years!" Ray exclaimed and hugged her tightly.

Kayla hugged him back, "I know! It's amazing to see you again Ray! And, Mariah? Is that you?"

Mariah giggled and hugged her, "Of course it is! I can't believe you're married! And with a kid too! It's so amazing! And I have some great news! I'm pregnant too!"

Kayla's eyes widened and Ray blushed a bit. Finally she said, "Well that is good news. If you need anything at all, no matter how stupid, you know where I am."

"Oh thank you so much!" Mariah said and hugged her again, then she and Ray entered the hall.

"Well, that was very well handled." Mr Dickinson commented, looking approvingly at his granddaughter.

Kayla grinned, "I just did what I thought was right." she said.

"Still have doubts about taking over?" Mr D asked, grinning at her, "Because I know you're the best thing for this company. Don't ever forget that I believe in you."

"I… wont… gramps." she said quietly, wishing she felt that secure within herself.

The next guests to arrive caused Kayla to almost lose her composure.

"Ah! Kai! Tala! I'm glad you could make it!" Mr Dickinson exclaimed, shaking each boy's hand warmly.

"We wouldn't miss it." Tala replied, smiling and returning the handshake.

Kayla turned around and saw the pair, both looking as good as they had, all those years ago. They were both dressed in suits and they both looked grown up. They were both 25 now. Kayla's eyes stayed on Kai. His hair was shorter now, and he looked older. His eyes were no longer a happy scarlet colour, they were cold and she could see no emotions in his eyes. She felt a sudden pang of emotions that she struggled to shake off.

"You boys remember Kayla, I'm sure?" Mr D continued, standing aside.

Kai nodded and they stood looking at each other. After a few moments, Kayla looked away, unable to meet his eyes and turned to Tala. She smiled slightly, "Welcome back. Glad you could come." she said politely.

Kai opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by the arrival of a young girl.

"Mum! Can I have ice cream yet? Pwease? Pwease!" the little girl tugged at Kayla's dress.

Kai glared down at the little girl. Taking in her dark hair, her scarlet-brown eyes and her tiny features. No doubt this was Kayla and Robert's daughter. The little girl was dressed in a light blue dress and her long hair was pulled up in a low bun. Kai bit his lip as Kayla reached down to pick up her daughter.

"Now Keeta, where's your coat?" Kayla scolded her. Keeta grinned and shrugged. "Are you cold?" Kayla asked and Keeta nodded. Kayla sighed and pulled off her wrap, wrapping it round her daughter tightly.

"Ah, you boys haven't met my great-granddaughter have you? May I introduce to you, Keeta Elizabeth Dickinson." he said, the image of a proud great-grandfather.

"Hi!" Keeta waved and beamed at the two.

"Hey there, you're a cutie aren't you?" Tala gushed, he loved children.

Keeta giggled, "And you're a funny looking one aren't you?" she replied in the same tone of voice.

Tala looked shocked and Kayla laughed, "Hey, Keeta, that's not nice is it?"

Keeta shook her head, "Sowwy." she said, before poking her tongue out at him when Kayla wasn't looking.

Tala spluttered and was trying to get Kai to look, but at that point, Robert appeared. He put his arm round Kayla's shoulder, looking at Kai, as if daring him to object.

"Kayla. I've been looking for you everywhere." he said.

"Robert, you know I've been right here." she replied, not looking at him.

Robert tightened his grip on her and said, "Well Keeta should be inside, she'll catch her death out here."

"I was just bringing her in." Kayla replied, still not looking at Robert.

"Well I suggest you hurry up. The dinner is starting soon." With that Robert left them, re entering the hall.

There was silence for a few moments until Kayla seemed to recover and smiled apologetically at Mr Dickinson.

"I'd better be getting Keeta inside, gramps. I'll see you in a minute." she said and turned and left.

As she left them, Kai noticed that she had a slight bruise on her shoulder and he frowned, before shrugging it off. It wasn't his problem anymore.

"Well. That was awkward." Tala muttered as he and Kai entered the hall and took their places.

The dinner was mainly uneventful, after the starter had been served, it was evident that Tyson had not changed as he sat scoffing all the food he could. He was sat two seats away from Kayla who laughed at him and commented, "Anyone would think I didn't pay you enough!"

Tyson grinned back and replied, "You don't."

Keeta giggled from beside her mother and Kayla looked down warmly at her daughter, smiling proudly. Robert glared at Kayla for a few moments until she caught his eyes and her smile vanished. The meal continued in almost silence after that.

Kai had been watching Kayla throughout the meal. He saw how good a mother she was, helping Keeta cut up he food and talking with her, encouraging her all the time. He also saw Robert's hand closed tightly over hers between courses. Not lovingly, but almost possessively. With a scowl Kai downed his drink.

When everyone had finished, Mr Dickinson stood and raised his glass, all eyes turned to him. "Well, I'm glad you could all make it here for the celebrations. I know some of you in this room have lost contact over the years and this is the ideal opportunity for you all to get reacquainted and time for a catch up. So I'll keep this short." there was some scattered laughter, "It's been an amazing few decades running the BBA, a position I inherited from my father and grandfather who created the BBA a long time ago. So, in keeping with tradition, the new owner and chairman of the BBA, or should I say chairwoman, is my own granddaughter, Kayla-Marie Dickinson." There was applause and some confused faces from the previous bladers who hadn't met her before. Mr D put his hand on Kayla's shoulder and smiled reassuringly at her.

Kayla stood and the applause slowly died away, she cleared her throat and spoke in a confident, clear voice, "Thank you. I know there are many of you in this room who don't know who I am, and some of you I haven't seen for a long time. In light of that, I too will keep this short. I would like to say that there will be some changes in the BBA, but for the better, to bring the BBA into the modern era. But that doesn't mean that the traditional values the BBA stands for will be replaced. I look forward to getting to know you all and perhaps working with some of you in the near future." she sat down and there was more applause.

Soon the congregation broke up and went into the next room where there was a bar and some music playing. Before Kayla could follow her grandfather who was leading Keeta to the ice cream stand set up specially, Robert pulled her back. Kayla looked around and realised they were alone in the room. She looked up at him and asked what was wrong.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? I'm fed up with you talking to all these men. Especially earlier. You couldn't wait to fall into _his_ arms again, could you? You couldn't wait to parade Keeta under his nose! Have you forgotten everything that happened? Everything that I had to give up for you! Because he didn't want you. He didn't want your baby, the minute he heard, he made his plans to escape it. You had better start acting more like my wife and less like a spoilt, selfish teenager." he ranted and backhanded her across the face, causing her to fall into the table. He ignored this and left the room.

Kayla lowered herself onto a chair and felt her face. She quietly took in an inventory and knew that, although her nose wasn't broken, she would be getting a black eye in the next few days. After a few minutes to compose herself, she went into the other room.

Kayla was keeping an eye on Keeta who was in the little play area with Tyson's children and a couple of other young babies. She smiled to herself as Keeta and Tyson's daughter, Katy, managed to storm the little fort that Tyson's son, James had just finished building. James began to chase after his sister and Keeta, on his little legs, determinedly trying to catch up to them and tell them off. Kayla laughed as Keeta and Katy made a clean getaway and James set to repairing the damage.

"I haven't heard you laugh for a long time." came a voice from behind her.

Kayla turned to see Tala stood behind her, hands in pockets, smiling slightly at her. She returned the small smile and said, "It has been a long time Tala." she turned to watch the children again and Tala came and stood beside her, both leaning on the fence.

"Why'd you do it?" Tala asked after a few minutes silence.

Kayla didn't look at him, "Do what?"

"Leave Kai." Tala said simply.

Kayla felt her eyes moisten and she blinked a few times before replying, "Because I found someone else. Look, can we not talk about it please, Tala?" Tala nodded.

Tala grinned as Kayla's daughter walked up to Tyson's son innocently and put a handful of ice cream in his face. James howled and Keeta giggled as she ran away. Kayla rolled her eyes, "Keeta! Behave! Now apologise to James."

Keeta rolled her eyes in return and mumbled and apology before running off to play again.

Tala chuckled, "She's so much like you."

Kayla grinned, "I know. I'm finally starting to see why my grandfather sent me away so much."

"She's not one bit like her father though." Tala still grinned.

Kayla chuckled, "Oh she's as stubborn as her father. She takes after him quite a bit."

Tala grinned. Then he frowned, "But, she's nothing like Robert. Keeta's more down to earth, not full of stupid posh manners like… Oh my God…" he trailed off.

Kayla's face dropped as she finally realised what she'd just said. She looked at Tala who was staring at her, mouth open like a fish, trying to form words.

"She's… she's…" he kept repeating, "Kai… you… oh my god…"

Kayla shook her head furiously, "No Tala. She's Robert's one hundred percent. Honestly. Please Tala, believe me." she pleaded.

Tala looked at her blankly then the confusion vanished and he smiled, "Stupid idea." he said, "Don't worry, just me being stupid." he told her. "Well, I'm going to go and take advantage of the free bar." he chuckled, "I'll see you later." he walked off and Kayla sighed in relief, "that was close" she thought to herself.

"Kai! You're never going to believe this!" Tala exclaimed as he dragged Kai into an empty room.

"I'm never going to believe that you dragged me in here, interrupting my conversation with Ray for no reason? I think I might." Kai replied staring at his friend.

"No! Not that! Kai I was speaking to Kayla just now and… and…"

"And what?" Kai replied sourly.

"And she said that Keeta takes after her father. But she doesn't look a bit like Robert, she doesn't even act like him!"

"So what? So she slept around, what do I care?" Kai asked.

"Because she didn't! Come on Kai, I've always found I difficult to believe she cheated on you. What if she didn't? What if she told you that she did so that you'd go and follow your own dreams, rather than stay around and be stuck with a baby? What if Keeta's actually yours?" Tala said, excitedly.

Kai's mouth dropped, it would make sense. He reasoned. He'd only seen the little girl in pictures other than tonight, but those scarlet-brown eyes… Kayla had green eyes. Robert had blue. Robert's hair was purple, Keeta's had turned out an almost blue-black colour. And her face, it only looked like a shadow of Kayla's, but nothing like Robert's. "Oh my God." Kai said as the penny dropped.

"I know, right!" Tala said, "hey, where're you going?" Kai ignored him and left the room searching for Kayla.

He found her in the main room, talking with Mariah excitedly and happily.

"Kayla, can I talk to you?" he asked, nodding politely to Mariah.

Kayla looked up at him as if she'd seen a ghost, "Erm… I'm talking at the moment Kai…"

"oh, it's quite alright, I should go find Ray anyway." Mariah giggled and left the table.

Kayla followed Kai out of the room and into the corridor, "What is it, Kai?" she asked quietly, looking around her cautiously.

"Why didn't you tell me that Keeta was mine?" Kai asked, launching straight into it.

"I…" Kayla looked shocked, "Because she isn't Kai."

"She's got to be, she looks nothing like Robert, she was born two months early but looked like a 9 month old. It all adds up! You lied before didn't you? You told me you weren't because you didn't think I'd stay around. Because you loved me too much to let me ruin my dreams." Kai grabbed her upper arms and held her tightly, "Is it true?"

Kayla looked him in the eyes and shook her head, "No Kai, Keeta is Robert's. We got married and had Keeta. It was just luck and coincidence. That's all."

Kai frowned, and pushed her away from him, and walked away, leaving her stood there on her own. Or so she thought.

Kayla watched him go, breathing a sigh of relief and sadness.

"Well that was cosy." came Robert's voice from behind her.

Kayla whirled around, her eyes full of fear, "Robert! I didn't know you were there." she said quietly, her eyes darting towards the door Kai had just left through.

"I didn't think you did." he said coldly. He moved towards her and grabbed her by the hair, "Well, how did he find out?"

Kayla bit her lip to stop from crying out, "He didn't. He's had too much to drink that's all. He was just sour after what happened." she said quickly.

Robert pushed her to the floor, "I don't believe you." he hissed, "I think you're lying to me. And you know I don't like that." he said before lifting her off her feet and throwing her against the far wall. Without another word he disappeared back inside, leaving Kayla to get slowly to her feet.

She winced slightly as she felt her head and to her dismay felt the warm stickiness of blood. Her arm hurt as well, but from experience she knew it was where her arm had been broken before. Biting her lip she breathed to steady herself, then went inside to find Keeta.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Tyson was asking or like the hundredth time.

Kayla nodded, "I'm fine, I just fell over, you know how clumsy I am Ty."

Tyson nodded, still not entirely convinced.

"Look, can you make my excuses to Gramps. I'm sorry, I'll see you at work tomorrow." she said, sweeping Keeta into her arms.

Tyson groaned, "oh man, not work." he grinned, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ah, it's a shame she had to leave early, but she is rather clumsy." Mr D said, smiling at Tyson.

Tyson nodded, "I know, she really shouldn't wear heels if she knows she's that clumsy."

Kai stood nearby frowned, Kayla hadn't been wearing heels.


	18. Visitors

* * *

**Visitors**

"Mrs Dickinson, you have a visitor." came Tyson's voice through the intercom.

Kayla shook her head, "Ty, I've told you before-" she began.

"And I told you. It sounds more professional." came the reply.

"Professionals don't argue back." Kayla said, grinning to herself.

Tyson chuckled and the next minute the door was open and Tala was stood there, grinning at her.

"Tala, what are you doing here?" Kayla asked, surprised. She indicated an empty seat and offered him something to drink.

"Actually, that's why I'm here." Tala said, "I thought you might want to go for a drink?"

Kayla raised an eyebrow at him, "Why?"

"Because I haven't seen you in a long time and I thought it might be good to catch up." he said simply.

Kayla shrugged, "Well I have a lot of work to get through…"

"I'm on it!" came Tyson's shout from next door.

Kayla frowned, "Tyson Granger, what have I told you about eavesdropping?" she called.

Tala grinned, "Come on, let's go for a drink."

Kayla nodded, defeated.

"So, what really happened between you and Kai?" Tala asked after they had ordered.

Kayla shook her head, "I knew you had an ulterior motive." she said, "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Well I think you need to. You left him so suddenly. Do you know what I've had to put up with these past years?" he said, looking at her intently.

Kayla shook her head, "No. I don't know." she said sharply.

"Then I'll tell you. He went through hell after you left. He refuses to see anyone else, he spends all his time and energy on his business now. He's forgotten what it is to have fun. He wont allow himself to. And when he found out you were with Robert. I mean, Robert of all people! And then you have a kid with him too? How do you think that made him feel?" Tala was saying, not angrily, more interested in finding out the truth. Six years of confusion and wanting to know was pouring out of him.

To his surprise, Kayla gave him a look he couldn't fathom. In her eyes he saw anger, hurt, love, confusion. When she spoke, however, it was softly, "No, you're right. I guess I did put him through hell, but he needs to realise that what happened between us is over. It was when he left. We've both grown up Tala, we're different people now and I'm truly sorry for what I put you and Kai through, but I did it for him. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and pick up my daughter."

Tala went after her, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that."

Kayla shrugged, "It's alright, don't worry about it."

"Look, Kayla, how are things with you and Robert? I mean, are you really happy?" he asked, walking with her.

Kayla nodded, "Yes, we are a happy family." she said with no emotion.

They were quiet for a while, until they reached Kayla's school. Tala hung back as Kayla went inside to get her daughter. She returned minutes later with a crying child in tow. She was reassuring her and comforting her.

"What's wrong with her?" Tala asked.

Kayla ignored him, but Keeta answered, "Mark said my father isnt." she said.

Kayla picked her up, "What have I told you about him? You know he's a nasty boy, just ignore him."

"But… but… he said its coz I don't look like him. He said you had lots of boyfriends." Keeta said, sobbing still.

Kayla hugged her daughter, "Now that's ridiculous. Mark's just being nasty because his mummy and daddy are having a hard time."

"But… but it's true!" she wailed.

"What's true?"

"I don't look like him. And father said that you had a boyfriend before." Keeta said accusingly.

"Well, your father shouldn't have said that. Yes I did have a boyfriend before, but that was before you were born." Kayla said.

Keeta finally stopped crying and beamed instead, "Can I have an ice cweam?"

Kayla smiled slightly, "Sure. We'll get you an ice cream, then we'll go see uncle Tyson."

Keeta ran on ahead, laughing happily.

Tala meanwhile, was thoughtful. He was looking from Kayla to Keeta and back again.

Kayla looked up at him, "What?"

Tala shook his head, "nothing. But she's right you know, she doesn't look like Robert."

"Well, I guess she's just lucky that way then." Kayla snapped.

Tala laughed and they made their way back to the office.

"Uncle Tyson!" Keeta yelled, launching herself at the man sat behind his desk.

Tyson caught her and went spinning across the office on the chair, Keeta laughing manically. "Hey, Kea, how was school."

Keeta then proceeded to tell him everything about her day. Tyson nodded along, grinning and answering her.

Kayla shook her head and invited Tala into her office. When she opened the door she got the shock of her life. Kai was there, lounging against the desk, staring hard at a picture of Keeta on the desk. Kayla grinned in spite of herself, suddenly feeling another wave of emotions almost over come her as they locked gazes.

"Oh yeah, Kayla, you have a visitor." Tyson said, absently, not looking up.

Kayla didn't say anything, but went into the office, "What can I do for you, Kai?" she asked, not looking at him.

"I was looking for Tala." he replied. He was looking questioningly at Tala, who looked around "innocently", before making an excuse to leave.

Silently, Kayla cursed Tala, and she sat down at her desk, her eyes flicking to the papers Tyson had put on her desk during her absence. She appeared to be studying them intently, until a hand covered the paper. She looked up, straight into Kai's eyes.

"Yes?" she said, "I thought you'd been looking for Tala."

Kai nodded, "I was."

There was silence.

"Well, he's outside. Unless, there's anything I can help you with?" Kayla said, wishing he'd leave.

Kai didn't say anything, but reached out a hand and brushed away a strand of hair from her face. She winced as his hand connected with the spot that had bled the night before. Kai didn't remove his hand, and she looked up into his eyes again. They stayed like that for a long time. Then Kai leaned in as if to kiss her, and the door opened.

"Mummy…" the voice trailed off.

Kayla pulled back from Kai sharply, fighting to hide the blush that was creeping up to her face. "What is it?" she asked, avoiding looking at Kai.

Keeta frowned trying to remember what it was she wanted, then she grinned, "Uncle Tala said I wasn't allowed no more ice cweam." she said indignantly.

Kayla smiled, "Well, Tyson's quite right. You have had enough."

Keeta frowned stubbornly, "No. Uncle Tyson said I could. Uncle _Tala_ said I couldn't."

Kayla frowned, "It's not uncle Tala." she said slowly, "It's just Tala. Not everyone is an uncle." she smiled slightly.

Keeta continued to look stubbornly at her mum, her chin stuck out in a gesture of defiance, "No. He said I could."

"Really? He did, did he?" Kayla said, annoyed, "Well you go and tell Tala that mummy said you can have more ice cream and that he isn't your uncle. I don't think your father would be happy with you calling him uncle, do you?"

Keeta sighed dramatically, "Alright, mummy." she said and rolled her eyes, before stomping out, shouting at Tala, "RED-MAN! Mummy says I can too!"

The door swung shut again as Tala shouted, "I said don't call me that!"

There was silence for a few moments, until Kai said, "She should be able to."

Kayla jumped, almost forgetting he was there, "No. We went through this last night. Keeta is Robert's. So Tala has no right to be an uncle." she snapped at him.

Kai shook his head, "Maybe not, but if you hadn't slept with the first person you met, it could have been us with a family by now." he said quietly.

"So it would have been alright now. But not then, is that it?" she snapped again.

Kai frowned, "We were both young. Besides I said I would have given it up." he sounded almost hurt.

Kayla cursed silently at the hurt evident in his voice but shrugged, "Well that was then. Things changed." she said harshly.

"But why?" Kai asked, moving closer to her again.

Kayla backed up slightly until she hit the desk. Kai was stood in front of her, looking at her eyes. He raised a hand again, and Kayla instinctively flinched. Kai raised an eyebrow, but he put a hand on her shoulder anyway.

"Why?" he whispered again.

Kayla glared up at him, wishing he would leave her alone, and said coldly, "Because they did. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

Kai's eyes narrowed, but he didn't move.

Kayla looked frightened and angry all at once, before she could speak the door opened again and they both turned to see Robert standing in the doorway.

"Robert." she breathed, shoving Kai away from her at the same time.

There was a short silence which was broken by Keeta's voice from behind Robert saying, "And Uncle Tala wouldn't let me have ice cweam, and then mummy said I could, and then I told him that and then he still said I couldn't so I stamped on his foot and…" there was a pause, "are you listening?" she demanded.

Robert ignored her, glaring daggers at Kai, "What are you doing here, Hiwitari?"

Kai glared back, "I was talking to Kayla. Do you have a problem with that?"

"As a matter of fact I do. I'd appreciate it if you left now." Robert replied, and Kayla flinched at the tone of his voice.

Kai stared between them for a few moments, before shrugging, "I was leaving anyway. We were just talking about old times." he said smirking at Robert.

Robert's eyes flashed with anger, "Really? Well, knowing what happened between you both, I'm sure you have nothing else to say."

Kai turned to Kayla, who was looking away, not catching his eye. Kai shrugged again and left.

Once he and Tala had left, there was silence in the office.

"Well that was cosy." Robert commented, before leaving the office, shutting the door with a bang behind him.

Kayla sank down into her seat and put her head in her hands. She was thinking that this reunion had been a very bad idea.

For the rest of the day Kayla could feel the apprehension rising inside her.

* * *

almost finsihed now! i;ll be kinda sad to lose Kayla lol i like writing her story... oh well, hope you're enjoying!


	19. Shocking Realisations

**Shocking realisations **

When she eventually made it home, Robert wasn't there. She put Keeta to bed and went downstairs to wait for her husband to come home. She kept glancing to where the stairs led to her daughter's room.

At around ten o'clock, the front door opened and Robert entered the house, he was speaking to Enrique who was smiling and saying he didn't mind dropping him home.

Robert finished saying goodnight and shut the door. There was silence for a few minutes. Kayla and Robert stared at each other, neither breaking the silence. Robert's gaze grew harsher and more angry until he smashed his fist into the wall. Kayla flinched.

"So what did you tell him?" he asked, voice ice cold.

"N…nothing." Kayla stammered, backing away from him slowly.

"Rubbish!" Robert yelled and strode forward quickly, landing a punch on her face, causing her to go flying, "Well you must have told him something, why else would he say that he's the father yesterday?" Kayla didn't answer and Robert set upon her, hitting her in a frenzied attack. "Answer me!" he shouted.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Kayla replied quietly.

"Yes you do. And today! You were swooning over him like the pathetic mess you are!" he yelled, furious and hit her again, so hard she fell to the floor, "How have you forgotten everything that happened? HE LEFT! He thinks you're pathetic. And he's right. After everything I've done for you, you want him to have Keeta? You were going to tell him, weren't you?"

"No!" Kayla protested.

"DON'T LIE!" he roared, "That's why you got her to call Tala her uncle! You're a vindictive bitch. Well, seeing as Kai think's you weren't pregnant. I'm going to sort out the little problem." he was so angry now, his face as red and he turned away from her and began making his way up the stairs.

Kayla got to her feet, horrified. and followed him at a run as he took the route to her daughter's room.

As she ran after him she could feel a blinding pain in her side that told her that her rib was broken, and she knew she looked a state. But that didn't matter, what mattered is that she made it to Keeta before Robert did. As Robert flung open the door to the room where Keeta slept soundly, Kayla ran and entered before he did, running over and picking up the sleeping child.

"What are you doing?" Robert hissed at her.

"Stay away from her!" Kayla yelled at him defiantly.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Robert yelled, advancing. Kayla cast her eyes around for an escape and her eyes found the locked double doors that led to the adjoining balcony. Robert saw her glance and laughed. His laughter was cut off as she grabbed a blanket and covered Keeta before smashing backwards into it. Keeta woke up, crying, but she was unhurt. The same could not be said for Kayla, who almost lost consciousness at the pain. But she saw Robert moving towards them.

"Mummy, what's going on?" Keeta asked, looking scared.

"Are you alright?" Kayla asked quickly, Keeta nodded, "Right, then hold on to me tightly!" Keeta grabbed on, her arms barely reaching round her mother's neck. As soon as Kayla felt Keeta was safe, she took hold of the trellis on the side of the balcony and swung onto it, cursing as the pain in her arms shook her.

Kayla ignored it as well as she could, tears of determination and pain running down her face, she climbed down the wall and reached the garden. She could hear Robert cursing and thundering out of the room. Still holding Keeta tightly, Kayla ran as well as she could across the garden, slipping out through the shutting front gates. Behind her she knew Robert was running down the path, his feet crunching in the gravel and his shouts as he had to stop to open the gates.

Kayla didn't even look behind her, she carried on running, her breath getting shallower and quicker as she stumbled in no particular direction. She was half running, half stumbling by now, exhausted, but she gave a quick glance behind her and saw that Robert was not there. She didn't slow down though, knowing he was only minutes behind her. She looked around in desperation and saw that just in front of her were two men. For a minute she despaired, thinking that they were Robert's friends, but as she ran closer she realised who they were…

"… it's my fault, I was probably wrong anyway." Tala said to Kai as they walked along the dark street towards the park. Kai nodded but didn't speak. Tala sighed, "I mean, I thought if I confronted her today then you could know for sure."

Kai shrugged, "It's alright, Tala. I just thought that there could have been a chance that…" he trailed off, absorbed in his own thoughts.

"Hey Kai, look! There's a crazy runner out!" Tala chuckled, pointing to the figure running towards then. The sound died in his throat as he realised the person was getting closer, and was carrying something. Or someone.

Kai looked up as Kayla reached them. He was shocked by her appearance. Her clothes were ripped in hundreds of places, and she had no jacket on, which made the dark blood on her arms stand out against her pale skin. Her hair was matted with dark red blood, and her face was a mass of bruises, streaked with tears. Forgetting everything, Kai ran the last few metres between them to catch a hold of her.

"Kayla! What happened?" he asked urgently as she stopped. He felt his heart beating wildly and he grew angry. Where the hell was Robert? What the hell had happened?

Kayla gasped for breath with difficulty and shook her head. Then she did something that surprised Kai. She hugged the little girl clutching hold of her and then dislodged her, holding her out to Kai. Kai stepped back confused more than ever now.

"Sorry… Keeta… yours… not Robert's… get her… out of here…" Kayla gasped between harsh breaths, more tears falling now. Kai took the girl and held her.

"But, why-" he started but again Kayla shook her head.

"No… time… just… take care of… her… please…" she carried on, looking at him pleadingly.

Kai nodded, perplexed. Tala spoke up, "What about you?" he asked. And Kai suddenly remembered the state she was in.

"Not… important." Kayla said, then taking a shuddering breath said, "Get her away from here… your child now… papers at my office…" Then she suddenly stiffened, hearing something behind her, "GO! Hide her!" she yelled and shoved him away. Kai staggered back and Tala steadied him. By the time Kai was steadied again, he could see Kayla running away from them, back in the direction she had come.

"What the hell just happened?" Tala asked bewildered.

"I don't know." replied Kai, then he held Keeta up to look at her. The child looked confused but was no longer crying, "Do you know?" Kai asked desperately.

Keeta regarded him quietly, then spoke, "Father not happy." she said, "Mummy scared. Bang! Crash!" the little girl continued, describing what she had heard, "Mummy fall over and me and mummy run away, Father chase, really angry. Found you." she finished pointing at him. Then her face screwed up and she started to cry.

"Hey, it's ok, we'll sort it out… shh, there there." Kai soothed the girl and she cuddled into him. He held her protectively. "What do you think she meant?" he asked Tala quietly.

Tala stood deep in thought, "Bang, crash, falling over…" he muttered, then suspicion hit him, slowly he raised a fist and hit it into his other palm, "Bang," then picked up a fragment of glass from the floor, "Crash." then realisation hit him, "Fall over! Shit Kai! He's going to fucking kill her!"

Kai looked at him, "But she was fine earlier…" he replied still confused.

"Oh Christ." Tala said, "Remember those photo's of her? Kayla always wears long stuff now, so you can't see her arms or anything! All this time! All this TIME and no one ever noticed!" Tala yelled, smacking his head stupidly.

Kai understood immediately and the two looked at each other, "Call the police." Kai said and, still holding Keeta, raced off in the direction Kayla had gone. Tala made the call and took off after his friend.

"It's over Robert! He knows! I told him! There's nothing you can do!" Kayla yelled at the advancing man, backing up further and further towards the bandstand in he park.

Robert glared at her, "You're lying!" he growled, and moved closer. As she walked backwards, she stumbled and fell against the bandstand, she held onto it to hold herself up, staring up at him, petrified, but happy, knowing she had done the right thing. She shook her head. Robert let out a yell of fury and hit her in the stomach. Kayla fell kneeling to the floor, coughing, but she wasn't coughing normally, it was blood. She wiped her mouth and glared at him.

"You lost Robert! Soon everyone will know!" she laughed hysterically, tears falling down her face unnoticed as she straightened up.

"Not if I silence you first!" Robert yelled, anger consuming him. "This, is for every time I've had to suffer someone remarking that Keeta doesn't look much like me." he said coldly, and he kicked her in the chest. Kayla let out a strangled scream. Blood blossomed at her rib broke the surface of the skin, "And this is because you are a worthless, useless slut." he yelled and Kayla saw his shoe heading for the side of her head. She fell to the floor, no longer supported and her vision began to fade. The last vision she saw was of Kai, walking towards her, carrying Keeta and smiling at her. Kayla smiled back and drifted into darkness.

In fact, it hadn't been a vision she'd seen, nor was Kai smiling as he ran towards them. He had seen Robert attack and broken into a faster sprint, but as Kayla fell to the floor he knew he was too late. He ran and knelt down beside her, Keeta touched Kayla's face, "mummy" she said, Kai pulled off his jacket and began to press it to the wound, not caring that the blood flow was slowing.

"You're too late, Kai!" Robert laughed, his eyes filled with anger and madness. Kai glared at him and stood until they were both glaring at each other. Then Kai hit him in the face, Robert fell back, his nose bleeding. Forgetting Keeta was near them, Kai began to lay into Robert, focussing only on beating him into a pulp. He was stopped by strong arms wrapped around his, pulling him back.

"Kai! Stop! Enough!" Tala's voice was saying, Kai did stop, looking down on Robert who now lay unconscious on the ground.

"He killed her! Bastard! He killed her!" Kai was yelling, struggling to get out of Tala's grip.

Tala stood shocked at what Kai had said and looked around to see Keeta crying, holding onto her mother, begging her to get up and sobbing uncontrollably. "Kai, your daughter needs you." he whispered. Kai stopped shouting and turned around to where Keeta was. He wrenched himself free and went to her, hugging the toddler close. He too was crying now.

Tala, however, knelt down beside Kayla and taking her wrist felt a faint beating against his fingertips. Not wanting to give Kai false hope, he watched as Kayla's chest rose and fell, painfully slowly. "Kai." he said quietly, and Kai looked up at him. Tala pointed and Kai's eyes widened. Kayla was breathing! She was still alive! He scrambled over to her and felt her pulse too. His eyes burned with hope and he pressed down on the wound with his sopping jacket, willing her to live… to be alright… to survive…

* * *

hmm will she survive????


	20. Hospital

hey, this is gonna be a short chapter, but its almost over now :-(

* * *

**Hospital**

"Oh Kit, why didn't you say anything?" Mr Dickinson was saying as he held her hand.

There was no reply, just the beeping of different machines that were monitoring her heart rate, brain waves and a number of other medical devices that were working in the background.

Kayla was laying on the hospital bed. Her eyes closed. Nearby a machine helped her to breath, and a tube was fixed to her wrist, pumping drugs into her that would ease the pain.

Robert had been arrested and jailed swiftly. With Mr Dickinson's influence and the extent of Kayla's injuries it had been a quick trial during which Kayla had hovered precariously between life and death.

She had been that way for a week now. Over that time she had had a number of visitors. Max, Hilary and the rest. Enrique, looking guilt stricken, and Tyson looking even worse, blaming himself for not noticing. But her main visitors were her grandfather, Kai and Keeta. Kai very rarely left her side, and another bed had been set up for him, and a smaller one for Keeta, who, proving as stubborn as her father, had refused to leave the room. Right now, they were both in the hospital playroom, letting Mr Dickinson have time alone with his granddaughter.

He was murmuring to her, always asking why she'd hidden her secret, why she'd not told him about Keeta's real dad. And speaking to her quietly, wishing she would get better.

"Hey Grampsy!" Keeta said in a sing-song voice, climbing onto his lap and hugging him.

Mr D hugged her back, smiling. Kai entered the room too. He glanced over at Kayla in concern before smiling apprehensively to Mr D.

"Anything?" he asked quietly.

Mr D shook his head, "Nothing."

There was silence, until Keeta started to clamber up onto the bed. Kai, shocked moved forward to stop her.

"Keeta! Get down!" he was saying.

Keeta ignored him and began to poke her mum, trying to lift up her eyelids.

Kai picked her up gently, so as not to knock any of the equipment. Keeta, however had different ideas, she grabbed Kayla's arm and pulled gently. Kai began to scold her and try to pull her away when there came a different noise. The three of them turned and looked down at the bed as Kayla's eyes fluttered open.

"oh my God." Mr D breathed, and began calling for a nurse.

Kai stopped trying to pull Keeta away, and looked at her in wonder, smiling in relief. He felt all the tension and uncertainty over the last week disappear. Keeta beamed and hugged her mum, tightly.

Kayla's eyes focussed and she smiled at Keeta, before resting her head on her daughter's, crying and smiling at the same time. Kayla looked up slightly, her eyes fixed on Kai.

The look in her eyes was full of a deep love and longing and so many other emotions that time seemed to stop for Kai. He reached out a hand and rested it on her forehead. Kayla closed her eyes smiling as the nurses and doctors appeared in force.


	21. Happily ever after at last

**Happily ever after at last**

"Uncle Tyson! Uncle Tyson!" Keeta yelled, running over to him and jumping on him, causing his swivel chair to shoot across the room as usual.

"Hey Kea! What've you been up to?" Tyson asked, wheeling them both back to the desk.

"Uncle Tala took me for ice cweam!" she said happily.

Tyson looked around, confused, "Well where is he?"

Keeta giggled uncontrollably as Tala appeared in the doorway looking dishevelled and glaring at the little girl. Tyson raised an eyebrow, trying to hold back laughter as Tala picked Keeta up and held her at arms length.

"You are a very naughty little girl." he said, still glaring.

Keeta giggled again and reached out to pull his hair, "Aw, come on Red-man, it was funny."

Tala's face went red, "It was not funny!" he shouted.

"What did she do?" Tyson asked interestedly.

Tala put Keeta back down, to stop her pulling his hair and said, "She pushed me off the swings."

Tyson errupted into laughter and Tala fumed even more. "Is Kai around?" he snapped.

Tyson, laughing too much just gestured in the direction of Kayla's office across the room.

At that moment, the door opened and Kai appeared, grinning broadly. He ran a hand through his slightly messed up hair.

"DADDY!" Keeta yelled and leapt at him, Kai caught her and hugged her before putting her down and looking over at Tala and Tyson.

"I thought I heard you. What's so funny?" he asked, amused.

"Keeta… pushed… Tala off… the swings!" Tyson managed to gasp between laughter.

Tala sat down in a nearby seat, scowling. Kai smirked and reached down to high five his daughter.

"I thought you were just going to-" came a voice from the doorway. Kayla was leaning against the frame, smoothing out the wrinkles in her skirt and smiling. She hugged Kayla who ran up to greet her and raised an eyebrow at Tyson.

"keeta pushed Tala off the swings." Kai explained.

Kayla let out a snort of laughter, before turning serious, "Tyson, I don't pay you to sit around laughing. Come on, the Hiwitari contract needs to be reviewed by Monday." she said, hand on hips.

Tyson looked dismayed, then saw the teasing glint in her eyes. He smirked and said, "Well I was going to do it, but then realised that with you sleeping with the director of Hiwitari industries, that they could probably wait."

Kayla grinned and Kai shook his head, "Since when have I ever waited for anything?" Kai said and pulled Kayla to him, kissing her.

Tala and Tyson rolled their eyes, silently happy that the couple were still loved up after everything that had happened in the past.

"Oh please. Get a room." said Keeta, smiling up at both her parents.

* * *

well that's the end! I hope you;ve enjoyed reading it.

So now all that's left to say is goodbye! (for now lol)

Adios xx


End file.
